


Lost

by Sleepie_Ghost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Major Original Character(s), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Original Character(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepie_Ghost/pseuds/Sleepie_Ghost
Summary: When Eret and Niki took a walk through the woods the last thing they expected to find was bloodied teen. The kid couldn't remember who they were or where they came from. The kid is left on the SMP server caught in a war they don't understand. The more they learn about their past the more terrifying they become of how they got on the server in this first place.All relation ships will be platonic or a family dynamic!As the story goes on the readers will make decisions to how the story will continue. How the story goes is up to you.
Comments: 49
Kudos: 137





	1. Left alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interactive story! You make the big decisions and can change how the story ends. Comment the option you would like to win and which ever gets the most votes wins.   
> The voting ends weekly. If anyone's uncomfortable I will take this down. 
> 
> A lot of SMP things will be changed because I feel like it should be its own version of the story. Eret is not a traitor and stayed at L'manberg.

Niki silently looked up at the sky, it was only around 5 in the afternoon so not terribly dark and wouldn't be for a couple of hours. She was walking around the L'manberg walls, just wondering with her thoughts. She had started a new small garden outside her house and had planted a few flowers. Wilber was off doing whatever he needed to Tommy had tagged along.

  
She had lots of time to herself since she had joined. The war was going on still, but for the past couple weeks there wasn't any fighting. It was like the calm before the storm, she knew better than to get comfortable in the calm, because before long everything would go back to fighting.

  
She breathed in the fresh air and smiled. Even if the calm wouldn't last it felt nice right now.

  
She found herself making the second round around the walls. No one asked her to take watch, but she felt like it would be comforting to just take a long walk around them a couple times. She slowed down at the sight of the one and only Eret.

  
She smiled and walked over to him, he seemed to just be twirling a stick in between his fingers. He was leaning against the wall seemingly lost in thought just as she’d been just minutes prior.

  
"Hi Eret, how are you doing?" She broke him out of his endless gaze to glance at her. He smiles kindly upon noticing her.

  
"Just fine how about you Niki?" "Doing fine." She responded to his question. Both had small talk about the war, about Wilber, anything really. Both enjoyed each other’s company to just sit and chat.

  
"Would you want to take a walk through the woods before it gets dark?" Niki asked, they knew it could be a little risky it was going to get dark soon, which is when monsters come out ready to attack. Along with mobs to worry about, there was also Dream and everyone on his side neither were prepared to fight and not tonight. If they were ambushed both would surely be killed.

  
"That would be nice actually." The taller male responded. Niki felt off like something was going to happen. At the same time, she felt like she needed to go through the woods something pulling her there. She lightly shook her head.  
They helped each other up and dusted off the grass before heading through the woods silently. Neither said much it wasn't by any means uncomfortable. Niki could feel that something was off the farther they went into the woods. She couldn't explain it...maybe fate?

  
"Um Eret...does this feel... off to you?" She looked at him for reassurance that it wasn't just her. Or even reassurance that it was completely fine. Eret hesitated thinking, maybe she wasn't the only one feeling something.

  
"Now that you mention it, Yeah. It’s like I can feel something wrong." Niki looked ahead, could it be Dream? Had they been to reckless and were going to be killed? She gulped, her mind going over every terrible scenario. Eret seemed to be glancing around a lot more than usual. Both were ready for something to happen.

  
Sundown was in less than an hour, but for some reason Niki could feel herself continue to push forward, like she was waiting or looking for something. What that something is she had no clue, well she didn't until Eret stopped.

  
"Eret?" She looked at him confused, he stopped dead in his tracks looking at something off to the right. He didnt answer her instead started to slowly walk right. Her gaze slowly went to the right she gasped.

  
Eret slowly approached what looked like a dead body. Their hair was pure snow white on one side, the other was a deep blood red. The teen was facing away from the pair so neither could see if there were stab wounds. Erets breath caught in his throat when he saw the kid was in a puddle of their own blood. Who would do something like this?

  
Eret was the first to the kid. He gulped silently praying the kid was alive, he didn't know where the kids respawn point is or if they even have one. He avoided the blood and slowly went to see the face of the teen. He squats down to get a better look at the pale teen. Eret breathed out a sigh of relief at seeing the kid was breathing. Thank god he silently muttered.

  
Niki was still in shock watching Eret look over the kid they had found. She slowly and almost silently asked the question she was dreading. "Are they...alive?" it barely came out a whisper.

  
"Yeah they're alive, a nasty cut on their arm and bleeding from their head. I don't know if they have any brain damage, do you have any bandages?" Niki felt herself finally breath again. The kids alive, they are alive. She quickly handed Eret some bandages before helping him. Together they moved the white-haired kid out of the blood. Niki used a cloth to remove some of the blood. Neither could tell exactly how long the kid had been there but couldn't have been more than a day.

  
Eret worked quickly to bandage the teens wounds. Their arm was going to need stitches it seemed to be cut with a blade. Erets first thought was dream, but Dream couldn't be this terrible neither had ever even seen the kid. They had pure white hair, tanned skin which was pale due to the blood loss. Along their cheek was another cut not nearly as bad as their head or arm but would leave a small scar.

  
Once the pair had bandaged the poor teen, Eret picked them up. They need to get home and fast mobs would be out soon, and Niki couldn't take them all alone.


	2. Injured

Niki was huffing from her and Eret running through the forest. Eret kept checking the tan teen constantly making sure they were breathing. Both were struggling to breath by the time they reached L'manbergs walls. They hurried to the entrance, the two looked at each other in silent agreement. Eret would take them directly to the infirmary, while Niki would run to tell everyone else.

Niki picked up her pace barely getting any air, she didn't care. The first place she went was Wilbur’s home. Frantically knocking she slowly caught her breath.

The door opened and he looked down at the blond in confused and concern. "Niki?" He questioned. He waited for her to answer seeing as she was barely able to breath. It seemed like she had run for a mile nonstop, she had but that didnt matter now.

"Wilbur! Me and Eret we found someone and their hurt, they need help right now-" He cut her off not understanding a word she said. "What do you mean you found someone? Thats impossible-" He started only to be cut off in response.

"Wil please." She was on the verge of a break down she couldn’t just let the kid die, she didnt know if it could be a permanent death. Seeing her like that shut up him up enough to nod and slowly follow her. She hurried back to the medbay. Eret stood over the bed cleaning the kid up and getting the blood off them.

The lights were dimmed, there was a chance of a concussion and having the lights on could hurt them even more. "How are they doing?" Niki whispered not wanting to wake them up. Eret turned to her and slowly got up from sitting next to the bed. The three silently walked out of the building. 

"I can't tell what kind of brain damage or if there's any until they wake up. Their arm should be fine I put some numbing cream on it. I can't really tell the damage until they wake up." Niki nodded sighing in relief, they were gonna be ok. Everything is going to be ok.

"Can I take a look at them?" Wilbur looked at the two wondering if that was ok. They turned to each other and slowly nodded. The three silently went back inside. 

"White hair huh?" Wilbur whispered, "Have either of you ever seen them before?" Both shook their heads. The only way to get on the server was through an admin’s approval, but neither had seen Dream with the kid. 

"Do you think Dream could of...you know?" She cut herself off, she didn't want to say he would intentionally try to leave a kid to die. "Dreams bad but I doubt he would stoop this low, and leave them to die alone." Eret said, did he truly believe what he was saying, maybe? There was a huge chance Dream had left this child to die alone, or one of his teammates did. 

"Well we will know answers as soon as they wake up. We need to inform everyone that for the time being there will be a new kid here." He whispered standing up from kneeling. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt odd like they didn't belong here. Which they didn't. The only way they could have gotten on the server was through Dream, soon enough they would confront him.

It wasn't long until everyone in L'manberg had learned of the new arrival. For the safety of the new kid only Eret and Niki could check up on them. None of them wanted the teen to wake up surrounded by people and freak out or run. The two that seemed highly interested in the new teen were Tubbo and Tommy. It was basically unheard of to have someone around their age around, so both were excited to meet them. 

It had been a day and half before the whited haired teenager woke up for the first time. 

It was late afternoon when the first opened their eyes. They awoke only to be greeted with the worst headache they had ever had. They slowly moved onto their side which caused terrible pain from the migraine. They buried their head into the soft pillow to try and drown out the pain. Groaning they reopened their eyes to an unfamiliar room. From where they were laying there was a nightstand and a wall with black out curtains drawn. 

They had been awake for what felt like hours with a splitting headache, in reality it had been around 20 minutes before Niki came in. She was doing her last runs and last check in on the kid, Eret would take the night shift while she slept. She barely kept herself from calling Eret when she saw the still lifeless kid had moved. 

Silent and slowly she approached the kid to the side where their eyes were looking. She had made it to the end of the bed when she realized the kid was groaning in pain. Their eyes were open looking around the room. She came into their view both locked eyes with each other. 

The kid’s eyes held no emotion at all, she assumed due to pain, the confusion of waking up somewhere new had been over shadowed. She slowly walked over to the nightstand and opened it every other second glancing at the teen. 

They watched the black hair women slowly open the nightstand next to them. They groaned at the loudness of the night stand the headache would only get worse with more sound. The women muttered a sorry before grabbing a jar and pulling out 2 small red dots. She turned and opened her satchel and grabbed out a plastic reusable water bottle. 

She set both pills on the counter along with the water bottle. "Take the pain killers they'll help your headache." She whispered before sending me a smile and walking out slowly. She seemed to understand how bad they had been feeling. Slowly they reached out and grabbed the water bottle.

Just the action of turning the bottle sent terrible pain up their arm. They chugged half of the bottle and took the pills with ease. They drank the rest of the bottle and set it up next to them. 

The medicine finally started working after half an hour of agony and they fell into a dreamless sleep yet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After each question the voting in the comments will go for 3 days until which ever has the most wins. The winner will be announced in the notes at the beginning of each chapter so its easier


	3. My name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-Binary won! I will also be taking the votes from Wattpad as well. Non binary got 7 votes, gender fluid got 5.  
> I will be updating in between chapters during the voting time.

Niki hugged herself outside the medbay. She was smiling brightly, they were ok, they woke up. They needed the sleep, so she was going to leave them alone until she knew they were ready to talk. She ran and found Eret telling him the good news

Of course, the news spread like wildfire until everyone knew they had woken up. They didn't change the rule that only Niki and Eret were allowed to check up on the kid. All were patiently waiting for the kid to wake up again and say exactly what had happened and who they were. Everyone was on edge.

Tommy and Tubbo were practicing with Wilber. The 3 had wooden swords, Niki was reading a book second hand listening to Tommy shouting about it being unfair. Fundy was off in the forest doing whatever he needed, Niki assumed was hunting. Wilbur and Tommy were arguing about the training being unfair because Tommy had a worse sword. Of course, it wasn't true he just wanted an excuse to why Wilber was winning. Tubbo had gotten distracted by a yellow flower growing near a tree. 

Suddenly Tommy and Wilbur went silent. Niki confused by the silence bookmarked her book before looking up. Eret was standing in front of the brothers, saying something she couldn't understand. She hopped off the rock she had been sitting on and hurried by Tommys side. Tubbo had realized Eret was here and got up and headed over to the four.

"They woke up-" Nikis gasp cut him off. She was waiting for the kid to wake up, she couldn't stand waiting. Eret continued, "They are taking some pain killers again, since the last ones wore off and they have a bad headache again. They want to wait until the medicine kicks in to talk to anyone."

Tubbo and Tommy were excited with the news. The new kid had finally woken up and was willing to talk to all of them! As soon as Eret finished both looked at each other with pure excitement smiles. Niki looked about ready to run in there and talk to them this instant. Wilber was concerned, they all had no idea where this kid came from and seeing at how they arrived there is a big chance they could have trauma. He still tried to keep up with everyone else's excitement. 

The tanned teenager sighed loudly. The medicine had finally worked its magic and they could think straight and wasn't in totally pain. They sat up and slow and steady moved their shoulder in a circle motion. It was extremely sore, but not in much pain. They were surprised to find it well bandaged and cared for. How long had they been out? They really couldn't tell. The room was decently big it had 2 other beds on the other side of the room.

They assumed this was like a hospital. What had happened to them? They couldn't remember. The man’s name who had helped them, they couldn't recall. That wasn't a memory thing they were in so much pain they couldn't possibly comprehend anything. They couldn't remember if they had been in this room before or not. They couldn't remember anything, at all.

They sat trying to remember anything, but it didnt seem to work. They blinked seeing a women and man walking into the room. The women has white streaks in the front of her hair with it back in the back. The male was wearing sunglasses, both had matching uniforms.

They looked between the two before speaking up. "Who are you?" Their voice was raspy and deep from just waking up. The two looked at each other before carefully answering.

"Im Niki" The women spoke. "Im Eret" the guy followed. They looked at the two it seemed like this was the first time they had ever spoken. They were thankful for that seeing as it would have been awkward if they couldn't remember them. 

"Where am I?" They spoke clearing their throat. They took another look around the room nothing had changed since the older people’s arrival, but they didn't want to be awkwardly staring at the pair. 

This time the Eret spoke up first. "You're in L'manberg, do you know where you live?" L'manberg? Nope didn't ring a bell for the forgetful teen. They shrugged looking out the small window to the fields and forests past it. 

"Do you mind if we bring some other people in here, they could help you more?" They nodded politely; they didn't care if he brought in another person. From what they could tell, they didn't have any type of social anxiety. They sat with their head against the headboard of the bed waiting for the two to come back. Their mind wandered, what was their name? Did they have a home to go back to? Who found them? Their thoughts got cut off by five people walking in.

There was Eret and Niki, but also three others. They all wore nearly identical uniforms. One the tallest wore a beanie with brown curly hair out. The second tallest out of the new three had bright blonde hair and blue eyes. The shortest had brown hair like the beanie guys but his hair was a mess and seemed to be around 15 to 16. 

They studied them waiting for one of them to speak up. For a couple of minutes, it was silent with five pairs of eyes staring at the hurt teen. The teen looked back at them studying them trying to remember anything. 

"Im Wilbur, Nice to meet you..." The man with a beanie said. It was a social cue they knew, but it was to a question they had yet to know the answer to. They looked up and met his eyes. He was worried about what their answer was going to be, they could tell. 

"I don't know" They answered looking for each of their expressions. The blonde and brunette looked in confusion, Eret looked in understanding, Wilbur looked in concern, Niki looked sad. They didn't dwell on the fact that some of them didn't understand. They waited for the next questions.

"Do you remember anything?" Wilbur cautiously asked. They shook their head. "I don't remember my name, how I got here, or how I got hurt." Wilbur nodded in understanding. 

"How does your head and arm feel?" Eret asked ready to help if they said anything but fine. "My arms sore and with my head, but I feel fine." They slowly turned over in the bed.

They moved before anyone could stop them and stood up. As soon as they stood up, they fell and was caught by Wilber. What? Why couldn't they walk. 

"Hey hey! Don't try to walk just yet you had a bad blow to the head and have been laying for days." Eret and Wilbur helped them back onto the bed sitting up with their legs over the edge. "Sorry." They apologized; they really should have asked before doing something. 

"You're fine, Tubbo can you grab me the small flashight?" The brown-haired boy nodded and went to the nightstand on the other side of the room. He grabbed a pocket flashlight and handed it to Eret. 

Eret faced them, he was kneeling in front of them. He lightly grabbed their face and held the flashlight up to both eyes. They blinked away the bright light then looked down at the frowning male. 

"Not a bad concussion definitely not as terrible as it could have been. Do you want to try and walk? I can bring you to the bathroom?" He asked looked up at the kid. They slowly nodded and gripped his shoulder to steady themselves. They stumbled a bit; in response the blonde and Wilber were ready to catch them if anything went wrong. They gulped.

"Could I please have some water?" Their throat was dry and scratchy due to not having much water for the past couple days. "I'll grab some water and food for you be right back." Niki ran out of the room. Eret helped them to the bathroom, it wasn't very far from the medical room only down the hall. It made sense since it would be easier to get to if you're hurt. 

Eret helped them to the sink. He asked if they could do everything else on their own. They nodded and Eret left closing the door. They silently stared in the mirror. Had they always had white hair? That didn't seem like a common hair color? They moved their hand up to their eyes. They were a bright golden yellow. Was yellow a normal eye color? They touched the cut on their cheek. They hissed as it stung a bit. They washed their face with water and soap and dried it with a cloth. They couldn't shake the feeling something big had happened to them, not just a small attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I misspelled Wilbur for a couple of chapters I tried to correct it the best I could though. So if you see Wilber I am sorry.


	4. Tommy and Tubbo

They stared in the mirror, just looking themselves up and down. Who had they been? They ran their hand through their hair. It was sticky and hard. Their hand immediately pulled away in disgust, there was still dried blood Eret hadn't managed to get out. They sighed before moving away from the sink, they needed a shower. 

They were stumbling along the wall of the bathroom before opening the door. The blond and brown haired boys stood outside chatting. They glanced for any of the adults, to their annoyance it seems like they were talking about something all the way down the hall. 

They lightly fake coughed into their arm to gain the boys attention. Both turned to look at them, and hesitated. The browned haired one looked like he was debating going to tell everyone else or just stay here. The blond didn't seem to have a second thought before heading up to the tanned teenager. The other boy quickly followed in suit. 

They were gripping the wall and making slight scratching noises. It just annoyed them highly that they couldn't seem to stand on their own. It was because of getting hit on the head extremely hard they knew that, but they still hated it. 

"Who are you?" They asked looking between the two boys. The blond was the first to speak up, very loud too, "Hi I'm Tommy". He was going to be a headache and a half for them, they glanced at the shorter boy waiting. "Oh, hi Im Tubbo!". He smiled at them sweetly.

"Do you know where the showers are?" They questioned. Both had looks of 'Oh no'. The teen blinked waiting for a response. 

"Were...not allowed to tell...you?" Tubbo sounded unsure. "Wait what?" They hadn't expected that kind of response. "Are your showers broken or something?"

"Well no, but you can barely stand, so when you got out of the bathroom you have to go right back to bed." They rolled their eyes. Groaning in annoyance. "Fine I'll find them myself." They started to walk off leaving a shocked Tubbo, and slightly pissed Tommy.

"Hey, you can't just leave!" Tommy was clearly annoyed they hadn't listened to everyone else. Did they care? Nope, not one bit. "Oh yeah? Watch me" They had their hands running along the wall as they walked in the opposite direction of everyone else.

Tubbo was biting his lip. He knew it would be a bad idea to ignore Wilbur, but the kid just wanted a shower how dangerous could it be. He quickly followed them; Tommy trailed him.

Tubbo blocked their way. "you're..." He trailed off, causing them to tilt their head. Their curly hair fell over their golden eyes, they blew it back into place. "You're going the wrong direction...I'll show you." Tubbo spoke in a whisper probably to avoid anyone else hearing. 

Neither Tommy nor the white haired kid could hide their shock. Tommy grumbled then agreed with Tubbo. Tubbo and them were close to the same height so Tubbo helped them into a different hallway. It wasn't a bathroom shower but closer to locker room. They didn't really care. 

"I can grab some of my extra clothes for you, they should fit!" Tubbo told the other two. "Tommy can you watch them I don't want them to get hurt." Or get in trouble, but they didn't say that. Tommy shrugged still salty they weren't listening to the others. They made their way over to the nearest shower. They thought about taking the bandages off but went against it. They could have one of the others put them back on.

"Just be quick." Tommy muttered before walking to the other side of the room. They nodded and pulled the curtain.

After a minute the water was running, and they were left to their own thoughts. How come they could only remember some things. Everything about this felt so planned, while at the same time not. They ran through their curly white hair. In what world did normal people have tan skin and white hair. They lightly punched the wall.

"Are you ok?" It was Tommy, must have heard the wall and was afraid they had fallen or something. "Yeah I'm fine!" They shouted over the water. 

It wasn't long until Tubbo had brought a towel and clothes. They put on the clothes it was button up shirt with some hiking pants. They were both a bit over sized, they assumed they were big on Tubbo too. 

"Thanks" They stepped out of the shower. They had finally got a hold of walking again both boys were ready to catch them if anything went wrong. 

"What do you do around here?" They asked genuinely curious. From this point they only knew Eret could do a pretty go job at bandaging them. "Oh, tons of stuff!" Tubbo responded excited.

"Mostly training stuff sparring and stuff." Tommy finally got over his annoyance to the other teen. "Training for what?" "War" They blinked in confusion at Tommy. They chuckled thinking it was some kind of joke. They awkwardly coughed upon realizing he wasn't joking.

"Were fighting over this land." Tubbo responded like that wasn't insane. "Do you know Dream?" His voice quivered lightly at the name. They shook their head.

"I honestly can't remember anything...not even my name..." They trailed off blankly stairing at the wall. "Well make a up a name for you!" Tommy exclaimed. They were taken back by his enthusiasm. "Make up a name?" They questioned.

"Oh yeah we can make up a name for you!" They stared at the two like they were insane. Just come up with a name? "When you remember your name, we can start calling you that." The brown haired boy was excited. They could have a new friend around their age.

"I mean, I guess that make sense, but what could it be?" They shifted to their other foot, their legs had started trembling, not that they would say anything. "What about Snow? You know like your hair! Or or Frost!" They hummed at the names. It made sense they couldn't remember what they like so do it based off appearances. 

"Snow or Frost,,,I'll consider them" For the first time since the three had met, they smiled at the other two with genuine happiness and slight excitement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frost
> 
> or 
> 
> Snow for their name?


	5. Your were worried?

They stayed in bed for the next two days. As per everyone's request. They really didn't get a choice the being nice was so frustrating at the same time as sweet. 

It was around 10 at night when they finally woke up again. They sighed, they needed to fight something or at least just stretch. Eret checks every hour, they glanced at the clock which read 10:13. If they could just grab like a weapon and kill a couple of mobs and be back before 11 nobody would have noticed a thing! They got up out of bed, they grabbed some spare bandages just in case. You never know.

Silent they slipped out of the medbay. Now the hard part, avoiding everyone and grabbing a weapon. Niki was normally asleep or in her house by this time. Tommy and Tubbo could be anywhere. Wilbur is normally planning for the war. Eret is doing whatever he does, and Fundy was normally in his house. The main three they had to look out for is Tommy, Tubbo and Eret. They doubted anyone would be thrilled to see them getting themselves hurt. 

There was nobody around the medbay and they silently thanked god. They ran, heading straight for the weapons room. They had been given a tour earlier by Tubbo and Tommy. They huffed in relief when they made it to the room. 

Smiling they grabbed a diamond sword and swung it around. They cringed and put it back replacing it with an axe. They grabbed a chest plate and pants. The helmet might hurt their head, they were still recovering after all. Boots were way to loud if your whole intention is to be silent. They took the gear and hurried out shutting the door as quiet as possible. They smiled widely before running into the dark woods.

They had grabbed a torch and held it in their right hand, in their left was a diamond axe. It was dark in the forest they could barely see 10 feet in front of them. It was amazing. The adrenaline running through your veins at the thought that someone could hop out of nowhere and kill you! They smiled hearing a zombie. They were so ready to finally fight something.

Off to the right a zombie came into view being overly loud. They straighten and smirked looking at the zombie. Its flesh was rotting off its face with its torn shirt. They set down the torch before running up to the zombie. In one clean hit the zombies head hit the floor with a thump. 

"That was amazing!" They sounded so excited to finally be out of bed. They gripped the axe and ran sweeping the torch into their before running off. 

It was 2 hours until they came back to L'manberg, did they mean to spend so long out killing mobs. Nope, but they did get a bunch of arrows and bones. They slowly approached expecting everyone to be asleep. They knew Eret had realized by now but what would he care? They just randomly showed up none of them truly cared. 

Their eyes widen at what they saw. Niki was freaking out along with Tubbo. Eret, Wilbur, and Fundy were nowhere to be seen. Tommy wasn't far from the forest. They were on the other side of where the white haired teen was. "What happened?" They muttered. Did they get attacked by Dream in the night or something? They silently walked behind Tommy. Tubbo and Niki were looking on the other sides of the forest. They timidly tapped Tommy’s shoulder.

He flipped around, they could see he was scared and nervous. His eyes widen seeing the missing teen, he dropped his sword and hugged them. They blinked...What? They pushed him off them. "What's going on? Did Dream attack?!" They whisper shouted. Tommy looked at them like they were insane.

"You disappeared! We thought you left! Or or you died!" They blinked. "Huh?" They were doing all this for someone they barely met half a week ago? "Why??" They asked confused. 

"You can't just disappear in the middle of the night without telling anyone!" He shouted at them. 

"Why? Why do you care?" They asked looking at the tall blond. They didn't get it even if they died, they'd just respond so why does it matter if they died or not. Tommy looked at them like they asked the most stupid question.

"Have you...never had someone care about you?" He muttered in a low voice. They shrugged. 

"....I can go get everyone else… Sorry I guess" They didn't realize they would have caused this. They should have just asked. They seemed to have that problem a lot.

Tommy hugged them. This time it was different, not a good different. They hated it. Their breath quickens and felt like they were going to start shaking. They shoved him off roughly before nearly collapsing. What was happening? They couldn't focus on anything. They think Tommy was trying to talk to them, but they didn't understand his words. They wrapped their hands around themselves.

It was about 5 minutes before they were fine and breathing ok. Why did they reach like that? It was just a hug...right? Did they have some kind of social anxiety disorder? They grabbed their axe and torch before heading off with Tommy. The pair agreed to find the older three males. Neither spoke after what happened.

It took about 10 minutes, but they found the other three. Wilbur heavily questioned them about what happened. They explained they were just killing some mobs; they had a bag of loot which they gave to Wilbur. Eret told them to just ask next time and to never sneak off alone otherwise you could get severely hurt. They hated being treated like an ignorant child. 

Now they sit in bed just reading some fantasy book about Demi gods that Niki had gave them. They glanced up at the sound of the door opening. It was Wilbur he was wearing casual clothing, a beanie and a yellow sweater. He leaned up against the door. They out a book make in the book and set it on the nightstand before looking up to the tall 23-year-old. 

"Were having a meeting with Dream to ask him about you." They nodded. 

"If Dream had you on his side before, you'll have to choose whether you want to stay here or join his side." In full honesty, they didn't care about the war. At all. So, the idea of choosing a side was less appealing than a cooked cockroach. 

"Yeah whatever." they deadpanned. They really could care less. 

He sighed and walked back out. And so, they were left with their thoughts and questions yet again. 


	6. Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update. Next update will have what their name is, and Wednesday will have another choice this one will change a decent amount, so be ready

They woke up to be met with orange eyes and a slight smile. They yawned looked at the fox man. "Hi Fundy" They said with their morning voice. "Come on get up Eret and me want to see you spar." He said as he was walking out. Their eyes shot open.

"Really?!" They practically jumped out of bed. He laughed at the response before nodding. They grabbed their bag before following him. They looked at his fox ears. I wonder what it would be like to have animal ears must feel weird.

They were torn out of their questions of who screwed a fox by Eret. He had iron armor on with a wooden sword. They set the empty bag nearby and ran to grab a wooden axe and iron amour. Fundy did the same but with a sword.

"Your using an axe?" He chuckled looking at them. They nodded. 

"Your left-handed?" Fundy asked seeing the teen had the axe with their left. 

"I can use either but left is easier for fighting...I think...I mean it feels more natural I can't excatly remember." They spun the axe between their fingers before gripping it. Eret looked at them then nodded at Fundy.

"Hey I’m going to take it easy on you since your still hurt." They rolled their eyes. They were so done being babied. "Yeah yeah whatever." they muttered.

Fundy counted down and when he got to one it was time to fight. Eret didn't move just yet waiting to see the teens move first. They darted to his side, catching him off guard with their speed. They stood behind him with the axe against his neck.

Fundy was in disbelief; they had moved so fast no wonder they could sneak away without anyone noticing. They brought the axe back down to their side before looking at Eret. "Stay on guard no matter how hurt or small your opponent is." Eret silently gaped at them. 

They got back into their first position waiting for the next match. Eret shook it off before smiling ready to beat this kid. Fundy counted down again.

The sparring ended 5-3 Eret had won of course, but they had put up a good fight on each time. To say the kid was talented was to underestimate them. That did worry the males. Had they really come from Dreams side and practiced with Dream? If so how did they end up in the forest to begin with?

They were starting to warm up to Eret. They could slightly see why everyone had freaked out the night before. 

A couple of hours later of them talking to everyone but Wilbur and Tommy. They hadn't intended to avoid Wilbur they were doing it subconsciously. They didn't want to be treated like a helpless little kid. They didn't want to see Tommy after basically having a panic attack with him. They assumed he felt the same seeing as he was keeping his distance. 

They helped Tubbo out with getting out the honeycomb from his bee nests. Which was so cool, they loved he liked small creatures, they thought it was adorable. They had helped Niki do a little planting here and there. Fundy had taught them a bit about how to cook basic meats, which they appreciated.

Now they were getting ready for the big meeting with Dream. Everyone seemed on edge, from what they heard Dream hadn't attacked in almost a month. They were already on edge because of the lack of attacks, but on top of that finding a beaten teen in the middle of the forest made that nervousness increase.

They met in front of the L'manberg walls, they all wore uniforms. Expect the tan teen who wore Tubbos oversized clothes. Wilbur said it was going to be a peaceful meeting discussing something. That something was them of course. They all head off.

Niki was walking alongside them, making small talk. They didn't mind, but couldn't answer most of the simple questions like, what’s your favorite color? or Do you have a favorite book? They tried their best to keep up a conversation, but both fell into comfortable silence. Eret and Tubbo were in the back talking, Fundy, Tommy and Wilbur were in the front silent.

They arrived at a big building, they assumed that this must be a middle ground or peaceful ground. They were the second to last to walk in, in front of Eret. They saw a tan guy with a bandanna around his head with jet black hair. Next to him stood a brown haired boy with large white glasses. They didn't look to anyone else but didn't seem to remember either of them at all.

Those in uniforms sat on the far side in all the benches. They were at the far end next to Eret. He was whispering kind words. They smiled and nodded. They didn't want to get some kind of like flashback or something crazy, so they looked around the room instead of at Dreams side. It was built out of wood and didn't have anything really to look at. It is just a building. 

"Dream, it’s been a while hasn't it?" Wilbur was the first to speak, any other conversations went silent. 

"It has and yet you failed to explain why we’re meeting here." He had an interesting voice. Definitively male. They were staring at the door.

"We found something that we assume belongs to you?" Dream scuffed at the thought that Wilbur had anything of his. 

"Come here please" He asked directed towards them. They slowly stood up and looked at the masked man in front of them. They stopped dead in their tracks. That mask. 

"What-? You brought someone new on the server?" Dream seemed genuinely confused.

They could barely stop themselves from taking out Dream. They only realized they had pulled out their axe and were about to fight Dream when Eret grabbed them from behind.

"Come down! You're ok!" He was holding them tightly in his hands. They glanced down at their hand that held the axe and back at Dream. "I want to kill you, a lot." This left everyone dead silent. They had never said anything like that before.

Dream tilted his head, had he ever seen this kid before? It seemed like they knew him?

"Wilbur who is this?" He asked breaking the silence. Wilbur looked at him shocked.

"Your joking." Wilbur looked for a hint of joking from George or Sapnap only to be met with confusion.

"They have memory loss and were found in the forest Wilbur didn't give them permission to join." Niki stood up from where she was sitting going over to the teen. 

"Yeah thats impossible" Dream got annoyed, whatever a new person to their side he didn't care he'd beat them easy, but why lie? Wilbur seemed to be shocked at the news Dream didn't bring in the teen. 

There was silence between both side waiting for the other to speak up. What no one did expect was for the teen to be so blunt.

"Take off your mask." It was the first think they said after saying they wanted to kill him. Everyone in the room seemed shocked. 

"Excuse me?" Dream said offended. "Please take off your mask?" They asked more in a whisper. Dream had been asked by many people to take his mask off, but at their first interaction that was new. 

"Why should I?" He asked amused at the teen. He didn't expect them to be dead serious. "It’s the reason I want to slit your throat." That left everyone in hushed whispers.

Dream thought for a moment before speaking. "I want to talk to them privately" He stated walking towards them. Eret basically jumped in front of them saying sternly no.

Dream looked past him to the teen. "Meet me outside now" And he walked out of the building. The teen got up and brushed past Eret before walking outside. 

They tried to shake off the feeling, but it felt like something snapped. And it was something about his mask, not him. They met him under a tree not far off, they left their axe in their bag in the building. 

"Tell me. Where do you come from?" It was a good starter if you weren't them. They shrugged. "I have bad memory loss, can't even remember my own name." That caught Dreams attention if they can't remember then. He shook off the thought. 

"Please just take off the mask." It was less a question and more of a beg. Dream glanced down at the kid then looked around. He threw up his hood and uncovered half his face. They looked up at him.

It was like they had broken out of a trance. They rubbed their eye and fake smiled at Dream. "Sorry, I don't know what happened." It was like a second nature thing. Not like they were going to say that. 

Dream studied them. Short, white curly hair, tan skin, bandages around their head and arm. But what stuck out the most were their eyes golden. 

"Are you on L'manbergs side?" He questioned. The teen shook their head.

"This isn't my war. I don't want to fight those that helped me either, I'll stay neutral." Dream nodded. He walked away putting the mask back into place. He couldn't help himself glancing back at the teen with golden eyes which reminded him of someone. 


	7. New Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frost won with 4 votes for Frost, None for Snow and one for Fish.

Dream turned away from them heading back to the building. They breathed out, what the hell was that? It was like they couldn't control their body at all, like someone was pulling the strings and they were some puppet. Were they dangerous? Would they hurt someone?

They breathed in deeply and breathed out again. It was fine they would just control themselves next time. They turned and walked right where the masked man had been walking. 

Everyone inside was patiently waiting, when finally Dream walked in alone. 

"I swear if you hurt that kid in anyways-" Niki stomped toward Dream. Dream just glared down at her through the mask.

"I didn't touch them calm down, I just talked with them." Both glared at each other, the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

Everyone turned when the door opened to reveal the teen. They stood in the doorway with every pair of eyes on them. They cleared their throat from the awkwardness before speaking. "Frost."

There were various versions of what or confusion as to what they said. All looking to the teen for an answer.

"My name will be Frost." They stated. Tommy and Tubbo smiled widely, they gave a small smile back. Dreams side didn't seem to really care. L'manbergs side gave thumbs up showing they liked the name. 

Frost walked up to Dream and whispered something low so only he could hear. "Thank you." He hadn't expected that. Wilbur told everyone else they could leave and him and Dream would have a discussion. Both sides filed out annoyed at each other.

The guy with a white headband and big glasses stayed by the building making no interested in the other teams chatting. Everyone on the other side were congratulating Frost for finding a name for themselves. They smiled they weren't used to complements. 

Frost couldn't get over glancing at the other two on Dreams side. Surly they couldn't be as bad as they were thinking. They hadn't even got their names. Fundy suggested that they head back and Eret would stay and wait.

Tommy wanted to stay for Wilbur and was arguing with Fundy about not being a child. Frost glanced back at the two they hadn't said a word. They turned back to see everyone distracted. It wouldn't hurt to just learn their names could it? They slipped away silently. The shorter one seemed to have a kinder more childish face. They guessed he was about 17 with his big round glasses. 

Frost slowly approached not wanting to make a sudden movement and get a sword at their throat. They lightly tapped the boy. He seemed to be shaken out of his thoughts at the shorter teen. They looked up at him wondering what color his eyes were.

"Um Hi?" He questioned looking at the kid. They gave him a little wave.

"I’m Frost whats your name?" The dead sounding voice threw him off guard a little.

They reminded him of Technoblade a bit. 

"I’m George. Why are you over here?" He asked looking down at Frost, a little upset they were only a couple inches shorter than him.

"I wanted to learn your names and you seem about 17 so-" They got cut off a dramatic huff from the brunette. They blinked confused. Had they offended him?

"Im 23" Frosts eyes went wide realizing their mistake. Thats such an unfortunate height for a 23-year-old. 

"Oh...Sorry..." They bite their lip. Again, they screwed up why are they so bad at social cues. They looked at the Raven boy who was also glancing at the teen. 

"Whats your name?" They asked the other teen. He looked at back at them before answering.

"Sapnap." He smiled at the other. 

"Thats a weird name"

"Frost is a weird name."

"At least mine makes sense because of my hair."

George could tell the two would get along nicely, if only Frost was on Dreams side instead of L'manbrats. The thing that was nagging at his head and he guessed everyone else’s was. How did they get here in the first place? Dream sure didn't add them and Wilbur and the others claimed they hadn't. He doubts they would have called the meeting if they did. What would they have to gain?

The teens teased each other about appearances. It seems like Niki is attracted to Frost. The one thing he couldn't get out of his head was the way they had said they were going to kill Dream. Sure, anyone on L'manbergs side would want to but that was different. It wasn't in revenge it was purely instinctual.

"Frost!" Tommy called realizing they were with George and Sapnap. He stomped and grabbed Frosts not hurt arm dragging them off. They waved to the pair. 

"They seem nice."

"No they dont!" Tommy shouted. Frost shrugs. 

Niki, Tommy, Tubbo and Frost head back to L'manberg as per Eret and Fundys request. The two would wait for Wilbur and head back with him. 

"Hey Tubbo when are we going to kill mobs?" Tubbo looked at them odd.

"What do you mean?" He asked Frost.

"Like you know, don't you have like a night where you head out and kill a butch of mobs together?" Frost was helping Tubbo water his garden. It was in a field not far off from the walls. 

"No, we don't do much mob killing why?" He asked pouring the water pale over the pink rose bush. They stopped water holding the can still.

"You don't at all? But its good practice?" They were lost, they didn't do any nightly runs?

"I guess, we mostly do sparring. Did you want to go and kill mobs?" Tubbo looked at them.

"I mean yeah it gives me something to do and practice I love sparring, but when you kill mobs its different you know?" He nodded turning towards some of the other flower. They crouched down watering the smaller flowers.

"We could ask Wilbur he might agree since Dream promised to not attack until we figure out where you came from." They lightly touched the flower. They recoiled hold their hand hissing in pain. Tubbo turned setting down his watering pale.

"What the heck." They held their hand against their chest. 

"Are you ok?! What happened?" He reached out to grab their hand. 

"Are the flowers poisonous?" Frost looked at their hand the tip was red and irradiated. Tubbo shook his head. "Those are just tulips; you might be allergic. Here." He grabbed their watering can and held out their hand to the water.

"Ow! Ow! stop stop!" They ripped their hand away from him. "Omg Im so sorry!" He didn't know that would make it worse.

Their hand was red and irradiated. "We need to get back Niki could probably help come on!" He grabbed their other hand leading them back quickly. 


	8. Tubbo's gone?

Niki gave them a reaction cream. It helped so their hand didn't hurt.

Tubbo felt terrible he had just made it worse and hurt more. He just wanted to help them. Frost told him over and over again its fine, but he wanted to figure out what was wrong.

After Niki told him they would be completely fine they just wanted to take a shower he heads off. It would be night soon, but he wanted to figure out what was wrong with the flower. He jogged back to the garden; it was the same as they had left it. 

He grabbed both watering cans and dumped them out near a tree. He paced over to the tulips that Frost had been by. He looked at one it was starting to wilt. he gently touched the underside of the petals. He swiped his hand away when it hurt. He looked down at his hand closely.

There was a powder on the fingers he had touched the flower with. Someone was tampering with his garden? Why? 

It was an itchy powder he could tell he rubbed it off on the ground. It hurt but water shouldn't have caused Frost to freak out. He walked over to the watering can Frost had been using. There was a little bit of water at the bottom he sticks his hand, that didn't touch the flower, in.

It looked like normal water, he tasted it and cringed at the taste of salt. Salt water? He'd most definitely put freshwater salt water would kill his garden. That explains why Frost hated the water. The powder gives you small cuts and putting salt water on top of that would hurt. He glanced around the garden. 

Could it have been Tommy pranking him? That was a possibility, but Tubbo didn't know where he could get itching powder and Tommy wouldn't have done salt water on top of that. He likes to have fun not hurt other people.

Dream didn't know of his garden, plus they promised to not attack.

He leaned against the tree thinking. His thinking got cut off by a loud breaking sound. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a large branch heading towards him.

Tommy had watched Tubbo head into the forest. Not thinking much of it he went back to hitting a dummy with a wooden sword.

Frost got a knock on their door. For now, they were staying in L'manberg so they had been given a room in Niki’s house. 

"Hello?"

"Come out were eating dinner!" Fundy called back before waking off. They got up and grabbed their bag. Tubbo and Frost were going to ask if they could go monster hunting one of these days. They headed out of Niki’s home to the main eating building. 

They looked for Tubbo and didn't think twice when he wasn't there yet, probably asleep or something.

It didn't take long for everyone to show up, well everyone but Tubbo. Frost was looking around he wasn't the type of person to just bail on something. It seemed like they weren't the only one looking for Tubbo. 

"Has anyone seen Tubbo I couldn't find him when I was looking around?" Eret asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Last time I saw him he was walking into the forest again." Tommy responded hoping someone would say they saw him come back. Everyone was dead silent.

"Then we have to go find him he might have gotten hurt!" Niki yelled. Everyone sprang into action either grabbing a weapon out of their bag or going to grab one. Frost pulled out their iron axe. At least Tubbo hadn't bailed on what they agreed on.

It only took everyone 5 minutes to have on armor and weapons. Only problem, Fundy was to stay behind and watch Frost and Tommy. Frost got angry they should be allowed to help! Fundy for some reason agreed, and that’s where they were. Stuck eating instead of helping to find _their_ friend. 

Frost just stared at the food annoyed.

"I know your both mad, but you'd only hold them back they need to be quick if they're going to find him." Fundy tried to reason with the pissed teens. "He’s my best friend and I can't even help to find him!" Tommy shoved the food away. Fundy knew he wouldn't go against Wilbur so when he stomped out Fundy let him go.

Tommy knew better than to go off alone he would be killed. He’s good at fighting, but he'd need back up, so he just walked to his house pissed. 

Frost watched him stomp out before turning back to Fundy. He sighed loudly. Just got to let him blow off steam, he knows Wilbur’s right just doesn't want to admit it." They nodded, even if they disagreed with Fundy.

They were strong enough to go off on their own. 

"I'm going to wash these. Don't worry he'll be fine trust me." Fundy smiled grabbed the plates off the table. Frost nodded and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Frost go off alone?
> 
> Or
> 
> Should Frost get Tommy’s help?
> 
> Voting ends in 3 days on Saturday! This choice does change the out come of the next couple chapters so there will be no in between chapters.


	9. Incorrect quotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought these were funny.

Frost gently shaking Wibur: Wake up Wilbur.

Wilbur: Why are you waking me up at....2am?

Frost:

Wilbur: Everything's on fire, isn't it?

Frost:.....yeah...

-

Bakery: What would you like your cake to say?

Frost covering phone: Do we want a talking cake?

Tommy: Obviously 

-

Wilbur: I regret buying you a blender

Tommy drinking toast: Why?

-

Frost: You shouldn't be using a straw

Sapnap: I know, it's bad for the environment and stuff.

Frost: No, I mean its a weird way to eat spaghetti.

-

Tommy: You know theres a 'U' in stupid

Tubbo: Theres an 'I' too!

Tubbo:

Tubbo: wait-

-

Frost: Im the green power ranger! Power rangers assemble! *distant Star Wars theme song*

Eret: Do you think we should tell them?

Niki: Nah its fine.

-

Frost: Do you think Im a bad friend Karl?

Tommy: My names Tommy

-

Frost: Thats against my moral compass

Tommy: Your moral compass is a freaking roulette wheel!

-

Tommy: Hey Frost wanna hear a joke?

Frost: Oh sure.

Tommy: Memory

Frost: ...I dont get it

Tommy: Exactly 

-

*among us*

Dream: Whyd you call an emergency meeting?

Tubbo: I missed you guys :(

-

Frost: Can we go to the liquid zoo?

George:

George: Im going to hope you meant aquarium 

-

Niki: You know what they say, what doesn't kill you

Tubbo: Could be your friend?

Frost: Will regret it?

Techno: Should have tried harder?

Dream: Was never even a player?

Niki:....makes you stronger...

-

Eret: Why do you like to be in the rain?

Tubbo: I like splashing in puddles

Sapnap: Drinking the water

Techno: Im trying to get struck by lightning

Wilbur: No one can see me crying.

Eret: Are you guys ok?

-

*Frost walking into a room annoyed*

Fundy: What were you doing?

Frost: Trying to bake

Wilbur: What did you make?

Frost: I said I was TRYING I didn't actually make anything

Dream; WHY THE HELL IS THE KITCHEN ON FIRE!

-

Niki cleaning Frosts wounds: hey its fine, nervous?

Frost: Yeah

Niki: Is this your first time?

Frost: No

Frost: Ive been nervous many times

-

Sapnap: Two heads are better than one!

Frost: Yeah, but not when one of them is yours.

-

Frost: Look Foxes!

Frost: *running up to the foxes on the otherside of the fence*

Tommy: Should i tell them the fence is electric?

Tommy: Nah


	10. Where are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going alone won with 3 votes, Going with Tommy got 2.

Frost hid behind the building next to the cafeteria. They glanced back making sure Fundy wasn't following them. It wasn't their fault that Tubbo was missing, but the pair were supposed to stick together and Tubbo had his word to keep.

They ran to the armory grabbing a chest plate and shield. They head off in the direction of the flower garden. Frost hadn't said they knew where Tubbo was, they didn't know if he'd be punished for running off so they would go find him themselves. They grabbed a nearby torch on the path in case Tubbo had veered off the garden. They gulped ready. They could beat anything that came their way.

A skeletons arrow had hit the shoulder of their armor hard. It hurt and would leave a bruise; they quickly eliminated the skeleton a little pissed. The path was dark only lite by the torch in their right hand. It was straight out of a horror movie, with less fog. They avoided running at all their loud footsteps could alert any mobs nearby. They shinned the torch to the left, there was a skeleton far in the distance. Too far to notice Frost.

They kept to the trail killing any mobs that got too close. Frost should have brought a helmet to at least cover their bright white hair. 

Frost made it to the garden, they couldn't see anything. "Tubbo?" They called out. They weren't worrying about anything else. Tubbo coud be hurt somewhere he was the only thing that mattered right now.

Frost flipped around hearing their name being called. They hurried over to the tree that was making noise. They shinned the torch. Tubbos lip was busted and it looked like his head took a bad hit. He was laying facing Frost his body caught under the cut tree branch. 

"Tubbo oh god, are you ok?!" they frantically asked, looking for a way to get the tree branch off him. Tubbo nodded lightly. "The tree broke on top of me." His voice was raspy probably from calling for the others. Frost looked at where the branch had split. It was half cut almost like a trap for someone to touch the tree and die from the impact. They ignored it, that conversation wasn't for now. Right now, they had to get him out.

Frost grabbed part of the tree lifting it a couple inches off Tubbo. Tubbo sluggishly moved out of the way and rolled over. He was looking up at the sky while Frost set the tree back down. 

"We need to get you back Fundy can help you!" Tubbo nodded again. Frost helped him under their arm and grabbed around his waist so he wouldn't fall over. The two set off towards the walls. 

They had wavered slightly off the path due to the dark. Thats how they were here in the forest trying to find the path again. Tubbo was half asleep trying to give Frost directions. Frost shinned the torch towards the floor. They didn't know how much longer the fire would last, good thing it’s not cold out otherwise they'd be screwed. 

Frost sighed at Tubbo, he was barely conscious. Maybe if they had been paying more attention, they would have heard the hiss of a creeper. They tried to raise the shield; it didn't block the blast as well as they would have hoped. The last thing Frost remembers was Tubbo falling from them and their head hurting so bad. 

They woke, all they could see was a blurry tree. There was a little hole right next to them. Where had Tubbo gone? They didn't know. They couldn't feel their right arm. Frosts head was pounding but they made out two male voices speaking. They could only understand so much.

"We have to help them.... I can carry them-" One said. "They look badly.... Come on then" The other said.

The last thing they remember before passing out again was a flash of blue.

They woke up again in a bed. Frost opened their eyes; they didn't recognize the room. They turned over to get a better look. Tubbo was asleep in a bed next to them. How did they get here? They could barely remember what had happened. They sat up silently recalling. 

Tubbo was missing, Frost found Tubbo, they both passed out after a creeper explosion. They looked around the room. Was this Dreams side? Had Dream ended up helping them? They had been to the medbay many times in L'manberg and it didn't look like this? They looked down at their arm. They couldn't feel it at all.

It was bandaged a lot and put in a sling. Had they broken their arm? Why didn't it hurt?

Frost got up from the bed, Tubbo was still asleep. They couldn't say for sure when he would wake up so they would check it out for the both of them. They grabbed the handle and walked into the next room. 

It had a couch and was carpeted with a table. No one stood at the table. In the corner they saw a set of stairs and decided to walk down them. They stood in the entrance of the house. 

It had big blue windows and a door leading outside. They didn't recongize the trees at all. Where could they be? They turned at the sound of something making noise.

It was a small white haired dog. They crouched down and the dog happily ran over to get pets. They sat down petting the dog, it had similar hair to them. It licked Frosts face and ran around probably looking for a treat or a toy. 

"Wheres your owner?" They asked the puppy. The puppy didn't acknowledge the question liking tummy rubs better. They dog and teen sat like that for 10 minutes playing with the small animal.

A short boy with dark blue hair and freckles walked out. He took a double take to the teen playing with Rat. Skeppy and Bad had found Tubbo and the other kid severely hurt near an explosion. They didn't know how far L'manberg was so Bad treated the two. 

The teen flipped around looking to the tan adult. He had blue crystal freckles shinning, with dark blue messy hair. They stared at each other taking in the features of the other.

"Are you on Dream side?" Skeppy didn't expect the monotone voice. He expected them to be more preppy with white dyed hair. "No, are you?" They shook their head.

"Im Skeppy! Why were you and Tubbo out in the woods?" Rat sat in their lap as they thought. 

"Tubbo had gotten lost so I went to find him a creeper exploded, and I hit my head." Skeppy nodded, so they must be on L'manbergs side. Neither Bad nor Skeppy had heard about adding new players.

"I’m Frost." They said. "Thats a cool name, I’m going to go get Bad ok?" They nodded a little lost.

They looked at where the tan boy had been standing. So other people were neutral on the war and didn't join? They looked up upon seeing Skeppy coming back. They got up and the dog ran to the other person. They had light brown hair, bright green eyes, and glasses on their nose. He smiled at the teen. Frost returned a half smile to the taller male. 

"Im BadBoyHalo, but everyone calls me Bad." He said holding out his hand. They didn't shake his hand. "I’m Frost." 

Bad pulled his hand back. So not the most open kid he assumed. It seemed like Tubbo and Frost had such different personalities, slightly odd they were found together.

"I should recheck your and Tubbos wounds come on." He headed up the stairs, Frost trailed him silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrows my birthday so I don't know if ill update or not.


	11. Communicator?

The brunette looked over Tubbo. He assured them that Tubbo was completely fine. They didn't fully trust him but got over it quickly.

"Can I check out your arm again?" They nodded, they wanted to ask if it was broken.

"Can you grab a rag and wooden spoon?" Bad looked to Skeppy who nodded. They looked at Bad confused.

"A wooden spoon?" Frost asked. Bad nodded, "Its going to be painful you'll have it to bite down on." They just looked at Bad while the blue boy walked back in with a bucket, spoon, and rag.

"I didn't get to work on it too much, but it was pretty bad, does it hurt?" They shook their head, causing Bad to look at them confused through his glasses. "it doesn't?" he questioned.

"No, it’s completely numb." Bad opened his mouth and gasped shocked. He muttered fake cuss words under his breath.

"Can you move your fingers?" He asked a little frantic. They nodded and looked down at the sling, they moved my fingers. They didn't move much but they did move. Bad sighed in relief.

"Did you reopen a wound?" He asked moving their arm out of the cast. They nodded. Bad shook his head. "If you reopen it again you might not be able to use your arm." They nodded. 

"You know Wilbur, right?" Bad asked looking into Frosts golden eyes. They nodded again. "How about we send him a message that you two are here?" Frost agreed.

Bad flicked his wrist and a floating blue screen came up. Frost fell backwards off the chair in shock. Skeppy hurried and grabbed them, they were whimpering in pain. Skeppy helped them back onto the chair.

"Do you not know what a Communicator is?" They shook their head, looking at the see-through screens Bad displayed from his wrist. 

"You think about opening it and flick your wrist, it lets you leave games and join them, you can also message everyone." They looked down at their left wrist weird, Frost thought about opening it and flicked their wrist.

One blue screen displayed in front of them. They could write something in chat, they smirked having done it. Skeppy looked confused.

"That's weird you should have 3 screens?" He questioned looking at Frosts. "You should have commands, chat, and switching games." He looked down at the teen. "It's probably because you’re not used to it don't worry." He smiled at them.

Bad finished the message to Wilbur, Wilbur said he was coming to get the two and should be there in under an hour.

Bad genitally under rapped the teens arm. The skin was terribly shredded. He grimaced before patting the wet cloth to get rid of blood. Frost was biting down on the spoon whimpering in pain. It took 15 minutes before the gash was cleaned. Skeppy didn't let them look at the cut, he looked on the verge of fainting due to the seer amount of blood. 

Bad was re-wrapping it while trying to small talk with the teen. They didn't seem to want to engage, he wondered why Wilbur would add another child to the war. Tubbo barely wanted to participate and Tommy was Tommy. 

"What was your original server that you came from?" He asked while putting their arm back into the sling. "I don't know, nobody does." Bad stared at them. "What?" He questioned.

"I woke up in L'manberg with no memories I don't even know my name." Frost said staring at the floor. Bad gave them a look of pity, he felt terrible, he knew Wilbur was a good guy and would never hurt the kid. But they seemed to not want to fight in this war. 

It wasn't long until Wilbur came. Frost sat on the floor Rat was sitting next to them. Wilbur and Bad were talking about their injuries and other things. Wilbur was explaining how Dream has stopped the war temporarily until they can get Frost home. Bad explained how bad their arm had been and how he'd help them.

Frosts thoughts went to something else. The garden the other night when they had found Tubbo he was under a tree branch. It seemed to have been cut rather than naturally falling like it was a trap set.

"Frost, do you want to stay here or come back with us?" Wilbur’s question knocked them out of their thoughts. They looked confused up at the tall male. "What?"

"Skeppy and Bad can take better care of you here, you'll be safer. We will all still be looking for which server you came from, you'll just stay here with them." Frost looked at the hooded and beanie wearing males. They had to admit Bad and Skeppy seemed very sweet and nice. It would kill them to stay here.

"I don't know" They glanced out the window. "I need to check something, I'll be back." Frost started to get up only to be stopped by the other three.

"You're not going anywhere! You're badly injured!" Bad stood in front of them. "Frost you can't keep going off on your own." Wilbur looked at them. They blinked confused.

"Why not?" They seemed confused on why they couldn't just leave. "You're badly hurt Frost, you'll only get yourself more hurt." Wilbur seemed to be trying to understand what they didn't.

"Did no one tell you that?" Bad looked concerned. They shrugged. "I'm not sure I don't really see the problem? I guess." 

"You can check on whatever you want to tomorrow. It's starting to get late. Tomorrow you can make up your mind about staying with Skeppy and Bad or not, Tubbo should wake up." Wilbur said walking out. They were left alone with the two that fight like a married couple.

They couldn't shake the feeling that someone is trying to kill their new friends. They couldn't tell if it was someone they knew or someone who is holding a grudge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Frost stay in L'manberg?
> 
> or
> 
> Should Frost live with Skeppy and Bad?


	12. Red boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frost staying in L'manberg got 4 votes and 1 vote for staying with Bad and Skeppy.

It wasn't long until Tubbo woke up. Frost had been sitting in the bed next to him, thinking to themselves. They heard him stir awake and looked over at him. The disoriented boy made eye contact with the other teen calmed down. Where were they?

"Morning." A small smile deceiving their monotone voice. He was looking around the room, probably with the same questions as Frost. Both felt better being near each other. 

"Where are we?" His voice was still hoars from screaming the other day. "Skeppy and Bad’s house they found us after the explosion." 

"Explosion?" He couldn't remember much; it was all a blur. Frost waved off his question, they went back and laid down.

"Hey Tubbo?" He turned his head facing them, sitting up to look them in the eyes. They sighed.

"Would...Is there anyone that would want to...kill you?" Silence washed over them. The stillness in the air didn't help.

He shook his head, Dream never wanted any of them dead. They were still all friends in the end. Thye both deflated and laid back in the beds. 

"I..." They never got the chance to finish. Skeppy and Bad came in hearing voices. Tubbos face brightened upon seeing them. Walking over and hugging the two, it seemed like they hadn't seen each other in a while.

Tubbo chatted with the two catching them up on what happened. Frost couldn't help themselves from looking out the window. They could have sworn they saw someone in the woods, but as soon as they realize, the shadow was gone. 

It wasn't long until Wilbur had arrived and was taking the kids back to L'manberg. Frost had chosen to stay with Wilbur and everyone else. They needed to figure out what happened, they doubted they could sneak away as easy with Skeppy and Bad. Saying their goodbyes, they headed off to the walls yet again.

Frost took note of Tubbo being nervous. They assumed everyone would be mad. Tapping Wilburs shoulder to gain his attention. Tubbo kept moving forwards putting him in the lead, Frost didn't mind they needed to talk to Wilbur.

"Hm? What is it Frost?" The slight breeze messed up their white hair. It glowed in the sunlight. 

"Dont hurt Tubbo he didn't mean to leave and get hurt." His eyes widen at Frosts statement. 

"What do you mean?" He could barely hold his supriced and shock. What did they think he was going to do?

"Please don't hurt him, it wasn't his fault." Their eyes investigated Wilbur’s brown ones. They didn't understand why he was confused.

"What do you think we’re going to do?" He cautiously asked. They hesitated.

"Lock him up?" They asked causally like it was an everyday thing to say. Wilbur looked at them like they were nuts. Which what they said was nuts.

"Of course, were not going to hurt him. We would never hurt you or him." They blinked. He wasn't mad?

"You aren't mad?" They asked confused. The look on his face told them he was not lying. 

"Yeah, I'm a little, that you ran off on your own after we told you not to, and that Tubbo left without telling anyone. But I would never hurt you, give you a stern understanding of what you did was wrong." They didn't seem to understand but was gad Tubbo wasn't going to be hurt. The adult had to wonder what this kid had been through to think they'd be locked up. The white haired teen in front of him was a mystery.

They walked together back to L'manberg in silence. The sun was up high in the sky. They needed to ask someone about the cut branch.

The loud knock at the door pulled him out of listening to the discs. Tommy stopped what he was doing and opened the door to Frost staring back at him. He would give them a hug but after last time he sided with avoid contact.

"What are you doing here?" The song in the background slightly distracting him. Frost looked at him pointing inside. He moved aside and they walked in. 

The house had been decorated and designed by Tommy, that was clear just by looking inside. Leaning against the wall they scanned his house; it was messy compared to Niki’s. The song playing in the background had added to the nice atmosphere.

Their golden eyes met with his blue ones. He was confused on why they were here; he didn't take them as the 'come to hangout' type of person. 

"I have a question, be fully honest." He nodded preparing for something weird.

"Who would want Tubbo dead?" The question knocked him off balance and he nearly fell. Frost noticed his shock, whoops?

"What do you mean who wants Tubbo dead?!" He practically yelled at them. Why was this such a shocking question? They didn't think it was.

"Like Dream or someone else etc. Just someone who would have a motive to off him. You know?" 

"Nobody! Nobody would want to kill Tubbo!" He shot back annoyed. They frowned thinking. 

"Clearly someone wanted to; they rigged the tree." Frost mutter to them self. Tommy gasped at what they said.

"Well I'm off cya." They tried to walk off like it was nothing. Tommy stepped in front of them blocking the way. "You’re not going anywhere we need to tell everyone else. Now!" They shrugged. 

Gathering up everyone, Frost told them what happened. They didn't care if everyone knew or not as long as they could check out the branch again. 

Eret had agreed to come with Frost to look at the branch again. Wilbur had other things to do. Tommy was keeping an eye on Tubbo and not letting him out of his sight. 

The two silently walked together to the flower garden. Frost loved the smell of the forest, even if the forest had only gotten them hurt so far. They looked toward the side where Eret was walking. Again, a shadow of someone passed by someone was watching them. They didn't know the intentions but assumed them to not be good. 

The air seemed to warm as they got closer to the tree that Tubbo was stuck under. Frost went to the part the tree had 'broken'. Half of the branch had been cleanly cut, showing it was a clear trap, they could feel Eret examining it as well. 

"Who would try to hurt Tubbo?" They questioned Eret, they knew he didn't have an answer. 

"Well me of course!" A childish boy voice came. Both got sent into defense mode hearing the new voice. 

The grip on Frosts axe tightened, they knew better than to do any real fighting with their arm messed up. A chuckle ran shivers down Eret’s back. The voice was extremely sadistic. They looked around trying to find the source of the laughing. 

"Your new name is Frost? You know I kinda like it!" The voice rang out, it seemed like the voice was quickly circling them. It made no sense. 

"Frost looks like you made some new friends! Don't worry I won't prank them too hard!" He laughed. Eret’s nerves were racing.

They both flipped hearing the tree ruffling. A boy stood on one of the branches clearly visible to both. He wore shaggy red and black clothes; his hair was a matching color. Band aids littered his face, the outfit he wore was like a pop stars. He wore headphones around his neck, a big smile plastered on his boyish face.

Both looked at him confused. They hadn't seen him in the tree before, he laughed, floating down from the tree. Eret backed away from the red teen.

He hovered up to Frosts face smiling. "I thought you'd be more excited to see me. It’s been a bit!" He smiled wider at the frozen teen. They couldn't seem to move frozen in place.

"Who...Who are you?" His face dropped, blinking looking for a lie on their face. He was met with none. His shoulders sagged a bit.

"Heh a good old puzzle should remind you!" His happiness was back in an instant. He pulled out a potion of glowing liquid. Eret cried out watching the poison potion hit Frosts feet. They fell to the floor struggling for air. Dying. 

Eret looked at the red teen horrified. He smiled and waved at the bi boy. "Don't worry I’ll see you later! We’ll have to introduce ourselves later!" His hyperness never wavered. He looked down at the dying teen, landing the finally blow. Frost went up in smoke.

Eret was agape, in shock. The boy was hovering criss cross. "You look pretty good went you’re not in shock Mr! I’d love to know you! But for now, I must leave." He flew away leaving a shocked Eret. 


	13. Escape Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear any theories you have about whats going to happen!

The sound of chains clinking together woke them up. Frost opened their eyes, everything around them was hot and blurry. Groaning they sat up from the hard floor they were on. They gulped at the feeling of swaying back and forth. They rubbed their eyes, until they could see. 

They were in a small swinging cage; the ground was hard, and they were surrounded by iron bars. They thanked the god they didn't have claustrophobia. Looking around, it looked like a dungeon they had been thrown in. It felt like a million degrees. They gripped the sides of the cage and steady themselves to see what was under them. It was a pit of lava.

They glanced to see their arm completely healed, touching their head it felt the same. They had died, Frost remembered now. The red floating boy had killed them, did he bring them here to hurt them. Get them to tell about plans they didn't know? To be ransom to some family they couldn't remember?

Frost tried to pry open the bars, it was no use they weren't strong enough. Even if they could, they would just fall into lava. They served the surrounding area. It was black and red, there were multiple cages around them, with chains in between. Seemed like a dangerous jungle of steel. 

Sighing they sat down. Frost would wait until someone came, it’s not like they could do anything anyways. 

They sat staring at lava for an hour until they heard a boyish voice. The male was floating upside down in front of the teens cage. He had a wide smile on his face, it never seemed to leave.

"Hey there Frost! Glad to see your awake!" The way he said it didn't seem to have a double meaning. Frost thought he could just hide it well.

"Why am I here?" They couldn't hide the annoyance. His smile didn't waver. 

"I brought you into an escape room! Created by yours truly, it’s to remind you of me!" His voice wavered a little saying remind you, they assumed he was a little hurt they didn't remember him. 

"you kidnapped me from my friends? Why would i listen to a single thing you'd say." He paused; he didn't expect them to not agree. He snapped his fingers smiling with his teeth. 

"Every time you solve something, you get to ask me a question! I'll ask you questions as well." Frost stared at the lava thinking. The boy didn't seem to have much of an ill intent. They couldn't trust him, but they couldn't just leave on their own. Plus, they could learn about their past.

"Sure, I'll get out of your stupid escape room." He clapped his hands together happily. He floated over and pulled a lever, the front of Frosts cage moved downwards. They looked at it in confusion. He laughed before pulling something out.

"This is a fire residence potion. If you fall in the lava you won't die! It lasts one hour; you must grab the chain and jump from cage to cage solving the problems! If you fall, I will bring you back, you have one hour after you drink it!" He explained the rules to the game he came up with. Frost looked down at the pink potions in their hands. The problems can't be that hard right?

Frost gulped down the glowing liquid, they set the bottle in the cage. They grabbed the edges of the cage, there was no way they could reach the chain. They threw their body trying to swing the cages.

The red head watched in excitement as his old friend swung the cage to try to grab the chain. He really missed them, even if they didn't remember him.

Frost swung as close as they could to the chain. Holding their breath, they jumped gripping the chain like their life depended on it, which it might. Swinging hard they jumped over the boiling pit of lava. Grabbing the next cage, they pulled themselves up panting.

Loud claps rang through from the red head teen. "You get one free question! Ask wisely." They hesitated before asking.

"Whats your name?" They looked around the cage for clues of how to solve it. The red boy flipped a lever and the cage closed around Frost, they sighed thankful they didn't want to fall out. 

"My names Ian!" He replied happily. He always seemed to be energetic.

Frost looked at the sign in front of them. It read '1+4' with 3 buttons underneath. Each had different values over them. The one on the right read '6', the middle was '3' and the left was '5'. frost looked at Ian to see if it was trick.

They shrugged and picked 5. The cage slowly opened, having another chain path to the next cage. Frost braced themselves before jumping.

Frost had slipped, but reacted fast enough to catch themselves, before falling in the lava below. The cage shut behind them; they had nearly collapsed because of their heart racing. 

"Whats your next question smol child?" Ian questioned the teen. It took them a minute to answer before silently deciding on one.

"How did I get into this server?" Ian paused, and shrugged. "I don't know." He answered, "Ask a new question!" Frost went silent.

"How do I know you, were you my friend? or family?" They finally asked. 

"We've known each other for years, you’re my best friend!" His face dropped at the question, clearly hoping they'd remember him.

"I can ask you a question! How long have you been here?" He asked Frost.

"I've been here for about a week and a half." They looked down at a chest. They inched to the sides and opened it. Inside was a note in nice handwriting. 'Look up'. They blinked rereading it. Slowly they looked up to realize there was a key hanging from the top of the iron cage. Stepping on the wall of the cage they reached and pulled the key free.

Ian’s eyes never left Frost, he watched them complete the tasks. Ian had gone easy, none of the challenges were hard in case Frost couldn't remember how to do them. 

Frost put the key into the slot and the cage slowly opened again. It seemed they were halfway done.

"Why did you come to see me? You could have just stayed in your other server?" The question had been bugging them, they weren't sweet. They couldn't be nice like Tubbo or Niki. They couldn't listen like Wilbur or Tommy; they couldn't heal like Fundy and Eret. They didn't see a reason to come back.

Ian was shocked by the question. "You’re my best friend! Friends don't leave friends beyond silly." Frost never seemed to find any hints the boy in red was lying.

The next cage was no harder, all seemed to be very easy. After swinging across Frost thought carefully about their question.

"How can I get home?" Ian went quiet. "I don't know when you can, I can't say more." He seemed hesitate to say even that. It seemed to hurt him to talk about.

"My turn! Have you made any friends if so tell me about them!" Frost looked at the red boy. They felt like they could trust him, it might be from knowing him before.

"Well theres Eret, they helped me when I first got here, hes not the best at combat, but hes nice to talk to. Theres Wilbur, he is the leader, he can be pushy to make sure I’m safe. Oh, and Niki shes sweet, she cares for me and answers any stupid questions I have." Frosts voice seemed to be bubbling with emotion, for the first time since they got in the SMP. Ian lightly smiled to himself, he had missed Frost.

"Fundy would spar with me and teach me little combat things, also taught me about crafting. Tubbo, he was always sweet to me always making sure I wasn't uncomfortable. And Tommy, he well, he has an odd way of showing he cares for someone, unlike everyone else who is sickeningly nice he tries to constantly be funny and confident. Hes not really funny even if nobody will admit it." Ian could tell Frost had really liked these people in the short amount of time they had been together.

He wondered if he could have friends like that. Ones like Frost who actually cared for him.

It wasn't long until Frost had completed the escape room. Frost didn't hate Ian even if they wanted to. They had to admit he was nice to talk to. 

"One finally question and you can go back to your home." He stated looking at Frost, they were both standing on the side of the lava. Frost looked at him confused.

"Could I maybe...come with you?" He was hesitant to ask, such a daring question.

Frosts eyes widen and they went silent. Would everyone like him? Did Frost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Frost let Ian come back to L'manberg with them?
> 
> Or
> 
> Should Frost just go alone?


	14. Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 votes to take Ian with them, 1 vote to leave him.

They hid the shock of the question as much as they could. Frost didn't want to upset Ian too much. They waved him off and walked to sit down.

"I have to consider it. Do you have food?" They shifted to find a comfortable position in the grass. Ian hovered next to them slowly sitting criss cross next to them. His energy seemed to mellow out. Frost had gotten used to chaotic energy from being around Tommy, and the rest of L'manberg. 

He nodded, grabbing something out of his bag. It was a water bottle, and piece of pork. As he passed it to them, they touched hands, Frost pulled away rather quickly. Physical touch didn't work well with them.

They sat in silence as Frost numbly ate the meat. Clearing their throat, Ian looked over from fidgeting with his ring. 

"So...I was wondering what its like...at home..?" They didn't expect to get an actually answer, seemed like Ian was hiding a lot.

"Hmm, well you act about the same, but less depressy. Back at home you wouldn't talk much, unless to me. You seem happier." He finished, they glanced down at the food. Happier? Frost didn't feel exactly happy, but they didn't mind being here it wasn't the worst thing that could happen.

"Did I have parents, or siblings?" Frost asked looking at the red head boy, he frowned. 

"You had a Father; he died a long time ago. Your brother isn't the um,, most nice, you two didn't get a long very well. But you and your sister liked each other." He smiled; Frost took a moment to process what he said. They had a brother? and sister?

"Are you going to take me home?" They muttered it, it didn't matter whether Ian answered or not, they wanted to stay here. He went still and silent.

"I...I don't know if you would..want to go home Frost.." His face fell and it looked like he might cry. Frost watched him, not knowing what to say. What had happened to them? 

Frost got up dusting themselves off, they sighed. They had made their decision. 

"You can come back with me to L'manberg for a while." They stated looking at the path planning their way back. Truthfully, they didn't know where they were, and Ian needed to lead the way anyways. 

Ian's face lit up like a Christmas tree, he nodded repeatedly, clearly excited. He got up and lead the way back to the main path.

He rambled about wanting to meet everyone at the camp, and how hes been lonely. Every once in a while, he'd bring up something about Frosts past but then change the subject as quick as it came. Frost didn't speak much, only when he addressed them. They had to wonder if this was what it was like back home, or if they were more talkative. 

Once they got to the main route Frost took over. They had made it to the area they had last seen Eret, poor guy. They'd have to apologize to him for scaring him. 

It wasn't long until they were looking up at the tall walls, they smiled to themselves seeing it again. It was hard to tell how much time had passed since they had last been here. They assumed probably a day. Ian hovered next to them looking with curious eyes.

They noted how unnatural his eye color was. Everything about him was odd, they didn't know much, but assumed only Admin could add cheats such as flying. As far as they knew only Wilbur and Dream had those abilities, yet Ian didn't seem to know or care about either. Frost shrugged it off, they'd address that later.

Frost looked around not seeing anyone. Ian slowly trailed them looking around at everything. He seemed to be taking it all in. They looked around for anyone.

There was a loud supriced gasp from behind them. Both flipped around, to see a shocked Tubbo. He quickly grabbed a dagger holding it poorly in front of him. 

"GUYS!" He called out; Frost looked at him confused. They blinked watching the boy.

"Hi Tubbo?" They asked, Ian was watching in curiosity. Tubbo's dagger pointed at Ian, though Ian seemed unaffected. It took a second until everything clicked in Frost's mind. A second too late.

They barely registered it, but next thing they knew Niki was on top of Ian holding him down with a sword hovering over his neck. Eret was immediately by Frost's side grabbing their hand leading them slightly away from Ian. 

Frost blinked at the scene in front of them. 

"Wait Niki! It's ok!" They pulled away from Eret, who grabbed them again. They frowned a yanked their hand away. They headed over to Niki. She never took her eyes off the floaty boy. 

Frost grabbed her arm tightly. "Please let him go it’s really fine." Her shoulders dropped and slowly got off him. He made no move to hurt her or do anything quick. Frost grabbed his arms yanking him to stand up. He smiled at Niki.

"I love your makeup, your very pretty." He was met with only a glare from her. They all turned to running, seeing Tommy, Wilbur and Fundy arrive. Tubbo was out of breath, they assumed he went off to get everyone else. Wilbur, Eret, and Niki had their swords drawn, ready to attack. Tommy had his bow prepared.

It was silent, nobody made any moves. Frost was the first to break the silence.

"Put your weapons down, everyone." They spoke harsh and strong, leaving no place to argue. Niki and Eret were the first to put away their swords. Tommy made no movement to put it away, Wilbur reluctantly did so.

"Now I know what it looks like, but I can explain. First, this is Ian, Ian this is everyone else." He smiled and waved at the bunch. Fundy made a little wave back, but he was the only one.

"Ian used to know me before I lost my memories, he hasn't hurt me-" Tommy cut them off.

"BS! He killed you in the forest! Eret came back scared shitless!" Tommy glared at the smiling boy.

"It was just the easiest way to talk to Frost, plus wounds healed, boom!" He made jazz hands towards Frost. 

"Listen hes the only connection I have to my past, I need to know what happened." They tried to reason.

"What if their lying Frost? They could be making everything up." Niki clearly did not believe Ian was Frost's old friend. They couldn't blame everyone for thinking that way, it sounded very fake. Frost wasn't 100 percent sure that Ian was telling the truth to everything he was saying, but there was truth in his words. 

"I can make my own decisions on who I can trust." They hissed, Tubbo looked at the ground. 

"No, you can't Frost- You’re a kid you can't tell who to-" Wilbur started. "I trust Frost, if they say hes their friend I'll agree" Tubbo interrupted, he slowly walked over to Frost, they smiled at him. 

The silence was long and telling. None of them trusted Ian at all, it was going to take a bit for them to trust him.

"Well It’s nice to meet you all! I'm Ian! You can ask me any questions if that would help." Ian smiled brightly, at everyone else. Tubbo looked at him, studying his appearance. 

"Then why did you kill Frost in the forest the other day." Eret questioned still glaring.

"Thats an easy one! You guys wouldn't let Frost go off by themselves, so I thought it was a fun idea to do an escape room! Plus, they were already injured so less pain." He smiled at Eret, Eret thought for a moment then sighed. He didn't seem as mad as before.

"How did you get on this server in the first place?" Fundy asked, Frost hadn't thought of that.

"I asked a higher up to add me, I needed to see Frost again!" All seemed to understand the answer, even with the lingering question of how he got in contact with a higher up.

"One last question, what server are you and Frost from exactly"?" He opened his mouth to answer, the words stuck in his throat. His face fell to much sadder than before. It went silent enough to hear a pin drop. He gulped tugging at the end of his shirt.

"I...I can't tell you that...I'm sorry.." Wilbur laughed at him.

"Of course, you can't! The one thing that would prove that you knew Frost you don't know!" Wilbur looked pissed at Ian, then annoyed at Tubbo and Frost. Frost returned the look. Wiblur walked off clearly annoyed. It wasn't long until the other four followed in suit.

"You can stay at my place, if you want?" Tubbo looked at Ian, he smiled nodded. Frost waved them off and went off on their own. They needed to clear their thoughts and take a good shower.

Tommy groaned at the misspelled word. Of course, he just had to not own a pencil, it was too late to go ask anyone else for one so here he was, stuck writing with a pen. He crumbled up his paper, missing the trashcan. He looked at the window, it was probably 11 pm but he couldn't sleep.

He went to grab another paper and yelped when he heard taps at his window. He whipped around to his once night window to have the boy from earlier looking in. They made eye contact, and the boy tapped on the window again. He blew the hair from his eyes before talking to the window.

"What do you want?" Tommy didn't hide the annoyance. 

"Can I come in?...Please?" Ian asked. Tommy rolled his eyes doubting that Ian could hurt him even if they tried.

He opened the window and Ian walked in, scanning the room.

"Wow your room is cool. My parents never let me have my own stuff." Ian was looking at the jukebox and Tommy paused looking at him. He shook his head and went back to annoyed. Ian sat in one of his chairs. Tommy leaned against the wall watching him.

"Your Tommy right?" He seemed to have lots of the peppiness from before and seemed more concerned. Tommy nodded.

"You can't let Frost go home no matter what." Tommy blinked, he was caught off guard, he looked at Ian in confusion. 

"What?" Tommy looked at Ian.

"They can't go back.." Ian didn't look up at Tommy.

"She brought them here because, it’s not easy to track anything this far, so whatever you do don't let them go back." He said.

"What are you on about?" Tommy studied the red head face looking for a joke. There was none to be found.

"We grew up in a place that's screwed up, Frost did something. I'll just say it wouldn't be a warm welcome back." Tommy was surprised, from the start Ian seemed like an annoying spoiled brat. Yet here he was trying to concise someone he just met to help his friend. 

"I doubt I could go back; heh they'd definitely have my head." He softly joked to himself. Tommy couldn't exactly tell what he'd been through, but it wasn't good.

"I can't tell you much, but just promise to keep Frost safe from their family." Tommy took a moment but nodded. Ian smiled and hovered out the window.

Tommy watched him go back to Tubbo’s house, he needed to know more.


	15. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do more of Tommy's point of view?

The next day was awkward to say the least. Tubbo and Frost were the only two to get anywhere near Ian. Tommy had been silent the entire day, he kept spacing out. The tensions were high, it wasn't a great look.

Frost was sitting on the outskirts of the walls. They had the communicater pulled up, just looking at it. They shut it down falling on their back looking up at the sky. It was bright blue with very few clouds, it could rain, but might not you never know. 

They laid there for a long time, slowly they got up stretching and walked off. They needed to talk to someone who wasn't from L'manberg, and the dreamteam seemed like the perfect butch. They slowly walked toward their base.

Frosts eyes widen, and they turned hearing soft whimpers. They kneeled looking at the small bunny in front of them. It limped towards the white haired teen. They looked at its front paw, it looks like it got cut bad. 

"You need help little guy?" It backed up a bit hearing their voice. They slowly got out bandages, carefully moving towards the small creature.

Frost held out their hand, the rabbit sniffed it making no movement to run. They gently grabbed the creature’s paw, slowly rapping it. It watched the teen with their soft gentle moves. They finished wrapping it looking at the bunny’s eyes.

"Were you someones pet? You don't seem very scared." They asked the small creature in confusion. It tilted its head at their confusion. Frost shrugged and got back up to go see Dream and his friends.

They started walking only to hear the whimpering again. They turned around, sure enough the rabbit was trying to follow them. As softly as they could they scooped up the bunny and set it in their pocket. Its ears were tucked in place with its little nose sniffing. 

They smiled and head off again, the bunny made no move to leave instead watching in curiosity. It didn't take them long to arrive at Dreams half of the war. They glanced around to see anyone, the only one they could see was a brown haired boy, he wore a brightly miss colored hoodie. Frost would have to ask his name later, they wanted to talk to Dream at the moment. 

They wandered around just looking at the different things the base had built. Someone moved out of the corner of their eye, they focused on who it was. George was walking around probably coming back from doing something. Perfect they could ask him. 

They jogged over to him. He looked at them, or they assumed he did. You can't see his eyes through his glass’s lenses. 

"Frost? Why are you here?" They looked up at the slightly taller male. 

"I'm here to talk to Dream, do you know where he is?" Frost questioned. George nodded.

"Yeah, I can show you, did something happen?" They avoided his gaze.

"You could say that." They were both left to silence.

They went to a building, George knocked on the door. It wasn't long until a masked male opened the door, he looked at George then locked eyes with Frost.

"What happening?" His small mask eyes looking at George. In return the shorter one shrugged looking at Frost. 

"Hey, I wanted to talk, is that ok?" They were met with a nod of the mask; he opened the door letting the teen inside. George waved them both off before walking away. 

"Does this have something to do with the buddy you have in your pocket?" He moved his mask to the side, you could see his brown hair and green eye, that was it. They chuckled petting the bunny, it loved the touch. 

"No, I found it hurt in the forest. Wouldn't leave me alone so I took em with me." Dream frowned slightly but didn't comment on it.

"So, what are you here for?" He leaned on the wall, watching Frost. They turned their attention from the creature in their pocket up to Dream.

"Something happened the other day and now everyone is mad at me." Dreams brows raised at how blunt they said it. 

They explained the basics of what had happened with Ian, and how only Tubbo and them trusted him.

"But how do you know hes not lying?" His tone a little harsh. They sighed.

"I don't know ok, but something in me tells me to trust him. I doubt I would get that from just anyone." Dream hummed in agreement. 

"So, what are you going to do?" The question caught them off guard.

"What?" 

"If you think Ian is who he says he is, what are you going to do about it?" Dream repeated. Their shoulders sagged, what were they going to do. 

"I...don't know, he won't tell me much about my past or where I came from. So i guess nothing?" They seemed unsure. Did they want to go back home, it seemed worse than here. 

Dream studied their conflicted expression. They clearly didn't know what was going to happen next or what they wanted to do next. He couldn't blame them. They had no memory from anything, suddenly woke up in a war. To make friends with one side, then suddenly have someone from your past pop up. And still know nothing about yourself, it seemed a bit harsh. 

"Sorry I need to get back, nice to talk to you." They hurried out before Dream could respond. He stood there. If they really are a part of that family, this is going to be bad, very bad.

Tommy sat on the rooftop of his house thinking. He kept getting distracted and thinking, every time Wilbur would call him out. He couldn't seem to focus since the conversation with Ian yesterday. He hadn't gotten a chance to see Frost, Tubbo or Ian. It seemed like the trio were avoiding everyone, Tommy wasn't surprised he would have done the same. His eyes met with gold ones looking up at him. He blinked looking down at Frost.

"Can I come up there with you?" They looked at Tommy’s face for permission.

"Yeah sure" Tommy called back.

Frost head around back to get to the main latter. Tommy turned his attention back to the sky; it was getting to be sunset soon. It was beautiful to watch the sunset.

Frost shuffled next to Tommy. They both looked out at the sky.

"I grew up in an orphanage." Frosts head turned to look at the blonds. They were confused.

"I was 8 went I left; it wasn't long until Phil found me in the middle of the forest half freezing to death." He never turned to them only frowning at the sky, lost in memories. 

"He took me home, that was the first time I met Wilbur. Phil, Techno, Wilbur, they were my first family I had known. My other family left me to that orphanage." Frost looked at his blue eyes.

Tommy turned to face them, both staring at each other.

"Do you want to meet your family again?" He muttered. Frost didn't respond.

"I'm not sure, this would be so much easier if I could remember." Tommy numbly nodded. Both sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Hiya! Did you two make up yet?" Both flinched at the loud voice, he hovered upside down in front of the pair. 

"Hi Ian." Frost breathed out. Ian smiled at both.

"I wanted to ask you two something!" Both turned to face the boy.

"So, you know how I can fly, it’s a potion effect! I have some extra if you both wanna try one?" They both looked at each other then turned to the red head.

"The flying is a potion effect?" Tommy questioned. Ian eagerly nodded.

"Yup I have some other ones I made, if you wanna try one?" Both considered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Frost take the potion
> 
> or
> 
> Should Frost refuse?


	16. Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Panicking and suffocating

Frost's hand shook the liquid in the bottle around slowly. The bright blue liquid moved slowly around the sides of the bottle. They made a face looking to Ian.

Tommy and Frost had agreed to at least try the potions. It confused Frost to why they were different colors from each other. Frost's bottle held a soft glowing blue color, while Tommy's was a mix of white and black. Ian had refused to tell them exactly what the potions would do.

Tommy looked at the potions trying to identity what they were, he'd never seen either. Ian hovered by them lite up by the glowing torches. 

Tommy shrugged looking to Frost. Their shoulders slumped, whats the worst that could happen? Tommy popped the quark off his.

Ian's hand shot out, almost like he wanted to warn them. It resulted in odd glanced from the pair, he shut his hand down and gave a fake smile. 

"Is it going to taste gross?" Frost asked, Ian shrugged. 

"I didn't get to try these ones yet, but they'll probably taste like medicine." He responded losing his energy fast. Frost assumed because it was getting late. Tommy stuck his tongue out at the mention of medicine. 

"I bet i can drink it faster than you." Tommy declared. Frost smirked.

"Yeah right blondie, I could beat you any day." Both smirked at each other ready to count down from 3.

"3..." Tommy started.

"2..." Frost continued.

"1!" Ian finished.

Both began chugging the liquid. Tommy started chocking and spit a bit of it out with a cringe face. It was truly disgusting, but he refused to lose. Frost had no trouble beating Tommy, who cringed every time it touched his tongue. 

"Hah told you." Frost bragged at the defeated Tommy. 

"Yours probably just taste better! This was rigged!" Tommy shouted. Frost shook their head feeling good. 

"How long does it take for this to work?" Tommy questioned looking at the floating boy. His face dropped completely showing a depressed face. Tommy and Frost were taken back.

"Ian.. Are you ok?" Ian shook his head. 

"I'm sorry Frost, but I had too." 

The world around Tommy seemed to spin a bit. He struggled to remember how to stand up straight, falling down. Then came the pain. He didn't remember when he started screaming, his whole body felt like it was getting torn apart. 

Everything was painful, he couldn't open his eyes. He only could tell he was curled on the ground. It was the only thing he could feel. His eyes cracked open; he saw Frost backing away from Ian. He saw Wilbur in his face his mouth moved but no sound came out. No Tommy couldn't hear what he was saying. 

The last thing he remembers before everything when dark was Eret grabbing Ian. Then nothing.

Frost watched Tommy fall to his knees. Frost ran over to him asking whats wrong. The only response they got was him screaming bloody murder, he grabbed around his body.

Frost backed up, they looked to Ian. They heard footsteps. 

"What did you do to him?!" Frost yelled; their words slurred slightly. 

"Frost, it’s not what it looks like-" Ian started, he got cut off by Frost falling. Frost saw everyone else arrive, Eret held Ian at knife point. Ian made no attempt to move. Frost shivered, suddenly feeling freezing.

Wilbur picked up Tommy running him to the infirmary. Tubbo kneeled in front of Frost saying something to Frost. 

Frosts hands shot up to their neck, they gasped for air. They couldn't breathe. Heart racing grabbing to trying and breath. Tubbo tried to grab them reacting like he'd been burned. Frost panted for air, to not get it. Black dots appeared in their vision until black was all they could see.

Ian watched Frost fall, and faint. His face showed no emotion, he avoided looking at Frost or where Tommy had been. Eret had a dagger to his neck, he made no movement. 

"I'll take him to the cell for questioning." Eret hissed, Fundy and Niki nodded.

"Make any movement and I won't hesitate to kill you." Ian just sighed.

"I know." Eret led him to an underground channel, there stood an iron cage. Ian expected this, it really wasn't shocking. He leaned against the cold stone wall.

Eret glared at him while locking the cage.

"Eret, it’s not what you think-" He started only to be yelled at.

"Really?! So, you didn't just try to kill Tommy and Frost, because it sure as hell looked like it." Eret yelled, he was beyond pissed. Ian looked at the ground.

"You'll see when they wake up. They'll need me then." Ian flipped up his headphones and sat down on the ground. Eret knew he wasn't going to get anything else from him. It didn't help that his heart felt heavy hearing the light sobs from the boy.

___________

Tommy was the first to wake up. The rays of sun were directly in the vision of his eyes. He shifted his position to avoid the rays. Looking around confused, this wasn't his room it’s the infirmary. He sat up looking at the nightstand next to him. Grabbing the glass of water and chugging it he got up on shaky legs. 

Had he gotten injured? His eyes scanned his body for any injuries. Nothing could be found, and nothing hurt. Walking outside, nobody seemed to be around. His mind started to wonder if something had happened. 

He looked around seeing a shorter brunette standing watering a random poppy. 

"Aye Tubbo!" He called running up to his best friend. Tubbo flipped around, he smiled. Tubbo ran to give him a hug.

"Im so glad your ok-" He started until both gasped in shock. Tubbo ran right through Tommy, neither dared to move.

Tommy slowly turned around in horror, had he died? Tubbo looked utterly lost.

"What the.." Tubbo trailed. He lifted his hand; Tommy gulped and did the same. Tubbo went to touch his arm only for his arm to disappear completely. Both screamed in horror. Tommy backed up tripped over Tubbos watering can. His now transparent legs fell right through the grass. Tubbo quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back up.

"What the hell was that?" Tommy asked frantic. Tubbo looked speechless.

"I don't know!" 

Once they had gotten a hold of themselves, they ran to find Wilbur, maybe he'd know.

Frost shot up gasping. Their hand shot to their chest; it was ok they could breath. Slowing their breath, they silently counted to 10. Its ok now, your safe.

They looked around curious. It was the original room they had woke up in 3 weeks ago. They threw the blanket off them getting out of the room. Ian had done something, but why? What motive did he have to trying and hurt both of them? 

They heard cracks under their feet. They hopped out of the way to see ice fractals under their feet. Under their feet it created ice, they gasped. Their breath hinged. Behind them was a creek, they turned to see a surprised Niki. 

"Wheres Wilbur?" They asked breathless. Niki looked at them she yelled to follow her. Both sprinted to go find Wilbur. 

Frost knocked on the door, they retracted their hand seeing the ice it left. Niki touched the ice on the door. Looking with confusion at Frost. 

Wilbur opened the door, looking at Niki and Frost.

"We have a problem." Frost stated. Wilbur sighed.

"Make that two..." He opened the door to view a half transparent Tommy. 


	17. Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW emotional manipulation nothing too bad

It didn't take long for everyone to arrive, they all stood outside of Wilbur's house. The silence was thick enough to be cut with a sword. Frost made eye contact with Tommy; both were to blame even if neither wanted to admit it.

"We need to talk to Ian." Tubbo jumped at Eret's voice. Everyone turned to face the sunglasses male in confusion. 

"No offense Eret but that's a terrible idea." Wilbur ignore the idea completely. Eret glared at him through the glasses. "Wilbur, he knew this was going to happen, we need to question him." Wilbur waved off the idea yet again. Eret groaned.

"All in favor of talking to Ian raise your hand." Frost's hand shot up first, they knew Ian was plotting something. Tubbo raised his hand, Tommy following. After a minute Fundy raised his hand as well, Wilbur was outnumbered.

"Fine, let’s go." Wilbur reluctantly stared to head towards the cell. Frost caught up with Eret.

"Where are you keeping him?" Frost made eye contact before looking down at their feet. They didn't feel cold anymore, but their bare feet creating frost on the grass was off putting. 

"We have a cell underground from the war he's in there." Eret walked a bit faster avoiding Frost, they looked hurt but ignored it. Moving their hand around they saw the trail of ice it left behind. How this was possible was beyond them.

It didn't take long until Frost and Tommy were heading underground. The others tried to concise them to not come, of course neither listening. They deserved just as much as anyone else to know what was going on.

Ian was asleep on the little cot in the stone cell. Frost blinked back memories, the Deja vu they got from being in here. Wilbur called Ian's name, the boy stirred and sat up yawning. 

"Oh, huh what did I miss?" Ian rubbed his eyes looking between the people in front of him. Most were glaring at him, the only ones that weren't wereTommy and Frost. 

"What was in the potions?" Wilbur hissed at the boy. He shrugged in response. 

"I didn't make them so not entirely sure, sorry." He waved at Eret, they returned the gesture giving a half smile.

"Why aren't the effects gone yet?" Fundy was more filled with curiosity then hatred. Ian bit his lip messing with his hands.

"It um...doesn't go away...?" He awkwardly looked up at them, with a nervous smile. In return he got a lot of shouting.

"What do you mean it’s not going away?!" Tommy walked right up to the cell nearly touching the bars. No one dared to stop him.

"It's kinda..permanent?" Ian sat back like he was ready to get his ears yelled off. Which was pretty much what was happening. Tommy looked shocked at the revelation; he went to hold on to the bars. His hands didn't catch them going right through. Ian ran over holding him before he fell on the stone floor.

"Holy sh-!" He glared up at everyone. "Are you stupid?! You didn't get him anything to drink or eat? He's on the verge of fainting!" Ian shot at all of them, everyone looked in utter shock. Wilbur looked at his little brother, he was being laid down on the cot by Ian.

"Someone get him water and food!" Ian shouted; Fundy hurried out of there with Niki following. Ian picked up Tommy's hand examining it.

"You got fazing, pretty cool. It'll really help you when you get it under control." Tommy nodded, holding up his other hand.

"I think you guys deserve an explanation, especially you Frost. But thats for after you two have a good grasp on these abilities, soon you'll be as good as me with flying." Frost watched him, they never felt like he was being rude or trying to hurt them. Ian looked over to Frost eyes widen.

"No way! You got ice abilities, getting any type of elemental is super rare!" Ian gaged at Frost creating ice. 

"Uh cool?" Ian smiled. "Soon you two will have these abilities under control!" He yelled happily. Wilbur glared at him, Eret nudged him and he made his way outside.

"I'm not telling you." She held up her middle finger, walking out of the stone building. The walls felt suffocating, without Ian's annoying rambling and their annoying gestures. She was alone.

Yet again her brother commandeered her to tell him where their sibling was. Iris told him yet again that she wasn't going to tell. No way in hell. Walking the empty hallways was depressing. This castle, everyone here, it was all fake. She was no princess, and her brother was no prince. And oh, her mother? She deserved to rot in hell forever on. Her mind wandered as she sat in her bedroom window. This building was built on hatred. Her eyes scanned the hunters as they ran.

Every month they'd round up random people, giving them plain masks and the chance to run for their lives. Only two had ever made it back alive. The unlucky ones were voided for the rest of their lives, Iris bit the inside of her lip. She'd picked up the gesture from Ian, she wanted out.

To live normally in a server, make a cottage core house in the middle of the woods, finally find a girlfriend to spend her life with. Of course, that'd never happen here. The air felt toxic, it was only ever night filled with mobs. Her eyes tore away from an aimless hunter running around. Reaching around she pulled out her book and began to read, getting sucked into the fantasy realm. 

It wasn't long until her door opened to reveal an elegant woman. She had pure white straight hair that followed behind her. Iris took after some of her mother, her hair was jet black like her fathers. But there were spots of white that followed through her hair, she hated the white. Her mother smiled horribly down at her daughter.

"What do you want?" Both equally hated each other Iris never bothered to hide the pure hatred. Neither did the Queen. 

"I found them." The Queens smile only increased. Iris looked irradiated more than anything.

"Nice try, but I won't tell you where they are." She pretended to read her book; she wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction of her eye contact. 

"Oh, but thats the thing _sweetie_ I don't need you." She smirked like she'd won, and as Iris was about to learn she had. "A certain prisoner finally gave in; you really are naive to think that I wouldn't know about your little friendship." Her breath caught in her throat. She had to be lying.

"Your lying won't work on me! Not anymore!" The Queen didn't flinch when her daughter got up ready to hit her. Iris's eyes filled with rage to her mother’s pleasure. 

"Dream SMP smart move really, keep -------- away from me? You thought you could hide them from me? You were dead wrong Iris, they will be by my side, just like your brother and you will be. Whether you like it or not you can't escape me!" Iris stood on shaky knees; she wouldn't back down no matter what. Her mother turned and left, leaving a distraught girl behind.

Iris's knees gave out leaving her on the floor. She didn't have time to feel bad about herself, she needed to warn Ian before it was too late. 

"I'll be damned if another person in this family takes that stupid crown." She muttered throwing on a cloak, tying her curly hair into a ponytail. Throwing stuff into a bag, she grips a mask tight in her hands. She would never be like her mother, and shes starting right now. The mask covered the top half of her face.

Pressing her hand into the wall she felt for the hidden button. She leaned her weight against it and the wall opened to a staircase. The wall shut behind her and she quickly made her way down. If anyone had a chance of keeping her sibling safe it was Technoblade. 

It didn't take long to get to the dungeons, it was beyond hot down here. Most people, the guards included avoided this place. The lantern she held in front of herself, as she stared into the dark cells. Pocketing the keys, she walked slowly down the cells to find him. There were others who were slowly rotting away in the different cells, she ignored it. Of course, she wanted to help everyone here, but it would be pointless they'd be killed either way. 

Shining her lantern, she found him, he was beaten up a bit but nothing too bad. Her mother and her knew he wouldn't give into physical or mental torture, no matter how hard you tried. Thats when she saw the empty potion it all clicked into place. The keys jingled as she unlocked the cell. He was passed out on the burning floor. He stirred at her touch before they locked eyes.

"I'm sorry." His voice was hoarse and shot. She sat beside him.

"It's not your fault. You must come with me, I’m going. We’re going to get them out of the server I can find a place where she won't find us." He groaned sitting up, she held out some food and water which he gladly took.

"Techno you have to help me get every off the server." He nodded numbly eating. They sat like that in silence, then it was time to leave. Both knowing how deadly and dire this was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a Tubbo centric fanfic! Should hopefully be out sometime soon!


	18. The Past

Tommy was back on his feet after an hour of rest. Wilbur didn't like Ian being able to just walk around freely. 

Frost had been given snacks and water, so what happened to Tommy didn't repeat. Ian was being monitored by Eret and Tubbo wherever he went. It didn't take long to get everyone set up to listen to whatever kind of explanation Ian was going to tell.

Wilbur seemed annoyed, Fundy was neutral, Tommy and Tubbo seemed interested, Niki was trying hard to stay mad at Ian, and Eret didn't seem readable. Frost was nervous, they were about to learn more about their past and how most of this came to be. It scared them.

"I should probably start from what server were from." Ian hovered over the chair he'd been given. Tommy fell through ever chair so he sat on the floor. 

"Were from the Death Hunters Server." Frost looked lost, while everyone else gasped in shock. "That bs and you know it!" Wilbur shouted ready to get up. Ian shook his head.

"This is why I didn't tell you; you wouldn't believe me." Wilbur shrunk a bit under that and sat back. Everyone was staring at Ian in shock. Frost assumed the Death Hunters weren't the best people.

"Now I should probably start from the day everything went down right?" He suggested.

"I'm just saying Panda's in clown makeup would be pretty great ok?" Frost dipped their head avoiding the swords protruding from the wall. Ian had been rambling about how fun it would be to go see the circus. It wasn't common for the royal family to leave the server, so it was thrown out the window as fast as it was suggested.

"How do you feel about the next manhunt? You're going to participate right?" Ian asked them. It was true that as a royal once you turn 16 you were to become a hunter for that year. They both knew Frost couldn't do it, they hated the idea of hurting anyone. 

"You know how I feel about that." Their voice was low and monotone, they didn't dare try to show any emotion. People saw through tones of the voice so getting rid of any had helped them in the long run. Ian nodded sadly; he didn't want Frost to have to do it. "Look on the bright side! In a month you'll be 16!" They nodded adjusting their collar. They had to wear fantasy silk clothes, they preferred something more practical. They were jealous that Ian could wear whatever he wanted. They wanted that freedom.

"________ my child, come say hi to your mother." Both froze in place, spinning on their heels they faced the queen. She always wore an elegant flowing dress, Ian always hated it on her. Frost did a half bow facing the Queen.

"Hello mother, what brings you here?" They asked, Ian always wondered how they never wavered under the Queens death stares. A smile appeared on her face looking down on her child.

"I was wondering how you and your little friend are doing?" She didn't hide her distaste of Ian; he never hid his for her. Frost hid behind masks so well even the Queen couldn't tell what they were thinking. "We are both doing well Mother, how was the meeting?" They questioned.

"The preparations for the Manhunt are under way my darling. Aren't you excited?" They nodded, "Very much so." They both stood watching each other, The Queen waved them off. Frost turned around walking off with Ian. Both walking in silence, Ian had never been able to get a read on how Frost felt about their mother. They showed no signs of liking her, but none of hating her as well. 

"Oh shoot, I've gotta blast Frost! Talk to you later!" Ian shouted running off. "Talk to you later." They kept in the direction they had both been walking. Ian panted as he ran through the castle halls. 

"Ian!" He turned around facing Iris, Frosts older sister. They weren't close but both didn't mind keeping a conversation between the two every once in a while. But usually she'd only talk to Ian with Frost nearby. 

"Iris whatch ya need?" He panted, she looked to both sides of the hall and abruptly grabbed his arm leading him into her room. Ian was startled being dragged into her room. Her voice dropped to a whisper after shutting her door.

"Ian, I want ______ to be safe, but they aren't as long as they are here." Ian watched her; she spoke like she had every word memorized. "I figured something out, but I need your help." He absently pointed to himself in confusion. Iris nodded. 

"Why would you need help from me?" He whispered to her. She flipped open the book on her nightstand to a certain page. He recognized the potion book. "I found a potion; it'll erase their memories. I need you to give it to them I already made it." Ian gasped.

"What do you mean a memory loss potion! Then they won’t' remember me or you!" He silently shouted at her. She gently closed the book facing him. "That's the point." His heart felt like it'd been shattered. She wanted his best and only friend to completely forget about him.

"Your insane if you think I'm agreeing to som-" She shushed him. "I know it’s hard to expect, but do you want them to have to go through the Manhunt?" Ian gulped, dead silent. "I found a server, it's far from here but they can stay there. I know someone who has nice family in the server. We both know it would be best for them, you don't have to but if you don't I will." Ian stood still taking it all in. He knew for a long time that Frost was going to leave the server, but it felt all too real now. 

He shifted slowly walking to Iris and grabbing the potion from her. "I'll do it, but you have to make sure they are safe." She smiled and nodded. He could tell it hurt her just as much as him. "Is there...Is there a way to get their memories back?" He asked somewhat hopeful. "There is a cure and if I know their safe, I can return their memories." He smiled lightly walking out of her room. With a heavy heart he heads to Frosts room.

Frost sat on top of their bookcase reading silently. They always had a high interest in magic and potions, so them reading about it wasn't anything unusual. There was a knock at their door, they recognized the pattern. Frost and Ian had come up with their own pattern for knocking on the doors. They called it was open and Ian slowly stalked in. He looked like he'd been beaten.

Frost hopped down from where they sat coming close to their friend. "Did something happen?" They asked approaching him. He nodded trying to compose himself. He explained excatly what Iris wanted to do and why. Frost watched their friend have tears pour down his face, none could muster for them. 

"I will drink it, but I promise I won't forget you." They knew it wasn't something they could really promise, they took the potion from Ian's shaky hands. They didn't know the promise they had made they wouldn't keep. He hugged them; they pat his back. It was time both knew.

Frost uncapped the drink bright light surround them. Ian caught them as they fainted, he set them like they had been sleeping. On shaky legs he walked away, that would be the last time for a long time he would see them.

It took a week before the Queen had suspected Ian had something to do with Frosts disappearance. Ian insisted he didn't but she never believed him. Now he laid in a prison cell under the castle, he had been sentenced for life. No body ever lived that long in the dungeons though, if you were sent to the dungeons you were free rain to be used for magic experiments. 

The first one had been brutal, it left him with scars littering his face. Later he'd cover them with brightly cover band aids. It left his hair an awful mix of red and black, and eyes blood red. His hair was now full straightened, compared to his light brown curly hair he hated it. 

The second one changed everything. The man had handed him a glowing potion, it seemed to change colors in his hands. He uncapped it looking iffy at the man, he knew the punishment would be much worse than anything a potion could do. He put it to his lips chugging it. It was bitter and tasted terrible. After he gagged hating it. 

Thats when it kicked it, everything felt weightless and yet so heavy at the same time. It hurt so much. He collapsed at some point. 

He woke up some time later. Iris was standing in front of him panting scared. She quickly explained she was going to take him to a new server, he numbly agreed. She gave him a bag, which he later would find out had some of his clothes and music player and headphones, but what took him a while to understand was 2 oddly named potions inside.

The next thing he knew he was laying on wet grass, there was no grass in the hunters server. Someone with blond hair and beautiful wings had helped him up and took him in for a while. They helped him to a bed and he slept soundlessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my fanfic Infected! It's a Tubbo centric one with all of them having some kind of ability!


	19. The past comes to light

Everyone took the information at different paces; Frost had taken it hard. They had shut everyone out for the rest of the day. Tommy seemed about ready to beat someone, no one deserves to be treated like that. He said if the Queen were to show up, he'd punch her in the face. Ian doubted it but agreed. Wilbur took time for himself, to go over everything he's learned. Everyone else gave their remorse to Ian and apologized. Ian had long forgiven them. 

Frost was curled in a ball looking out at the glowing lake. It was pretty, the grass they sat on hurt due to the hard ice that formed. Ian told them it was rare to get any type of element, they are very powerful thats why they can't control it yet. They can't wear shoes because they just freeze. The ground doesn't hurt them because it's always frosted, but it’s just annoying.

Their eyes landed on the ice, thinking. Wonder filled them as they stood up and made their way to the water.

"Ian says focus so." They cleared their thoughts only focusing on the energy to their feet. Slowly walking onto the water. It crystalized under their feet, Frost smiled. They walked slowly at first making sure they don't fall in, then ran. Giggling they slide around on the ice. Frost nearly fell in hearing a gasp from the side of the pond.

A boy stood with a multi colored hoodie with a swirl in the middle. He had brown fluffy hair with matching eyes. His eyes sparkled in amazement, as he watched Frost closely. He flushed pink realizing Frost had caught him watching.

"Hi there." Frost spoke slowly walking towards him. He watched their feet, before responding. "How are you doing that?! Is it a weapon enchantment?" He asked enthusiastically. Frost shook their head, now standing a couple feet in front of him. He wasn't much taller than them. 

"It's a periment potion effect, do you want to join me?" It would be nice to finally talk with someone who wouldn't judge them. He smiled widely and nodded like crazy. Frost walked up to him; they could do this. Gently they grabbed his hand pulling him on the ice. He was absolutely mesmerized, watching them. The physical touch felt nice for once.

"Im Frost" They said sliding with him across the ice, he was clinging to their arm to not fall. They giggled at him. "Hi I'm Karl!" He chirped, trying to avoid falling.

"I haven't met you before, aren't you from Dreams team?" They questioned. Karl steadied himself huffing. He nodded silently.

"Have you ever ice skated?" He flushed embarrassed and shook his head. Frost chuckled. "Neither have I, well not as far as I know. Wait stay their I wanna try something." Karl froze in place. They slide over to him, telling him to sit down. He did as told. They held onto his shoe, with pure focus made a ice skate. It was a little wonky, but the second one was straight.

"Woah! That's incredible!" They smiled nodding, grabbing his hands they helped him up. He stumbled around falling, Frost cringed. "Ouch," Karl got back up.

"Could I... Lean on you for support." Their mind flashed to Tommy, shaking it off they nodded grabbing his arm. 

Over the next hour Karl got the hang of it and was skating on his own, Frost had made a pair of skates on their feet. The cold didn't affect them so it didn't hurt. They talked about whatever giggling and knocking each other over. It was one of the most fun things Frost had done in a while, they missed this. Well not missed because this was their first time.

Karl and Frost laid on the ice looking at the sky, in a comfortable silence. It was warm enough that Karl was at all cold even with Frost constantly making ice around the pair. A small tug in their stomach felt bad, because no body in L'manberg had bothered to see if they were ok. It was irrational because they had run off alone loads of times. It just stung a bit.

"Do you remember your family?" Karl asked, his eyes still lost in the sky. Frost held out their hand, just looking at it. "No, but I've been told about them. I don't plan on ever meeting them." Karl nodded absently. 

"I bet Phil would love you." Frost turned to him, they both made eye contact. "Who?" Karl's eyes widen. He gasped dramatically.

"I forgot you don't know Phil! He's the dad for Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, and Wilbur." Frost had been aware Wilbur and Tommy were brothers. Thats why Wilbur had reacted so harshly to Ian. They hadn't known they had another brother. "Technoblade..." The name unfamiliar on their tongue yet felt so familiar. Karl blinked. 

"Yeah Technoblade, have you met him?" They shook their head. "I know that name." They said in a low voice. He nodded in understanding. "He's a very common name, best known for his sky and bed wars skills. He's great and pvp." Frost turned to the sky thinking again. 

Both shot up from their spots hearing an unfamiliar yell. It was a girl screaming, Frost couldn't make out the words. A sword appeared in Karl's hand as he slowly made his way towards the voice. "Stay behind me" He hushed. Frost held out their hand creating a dagger shape of ice, not ideal but it would get the job done if necessary. 

The pair slowly got off the ice making their way towards the yells. As they got closer Frost realized they were calling for help, Karl whispered it could be a trap. Frost doubted it from the desperation but who were they to not listen.

A girl with tied curly hair sat, she looked banged up with a bag around her shoulders. She had bright gold eyes, she kneeled next to a male. He had nasty pink cut hair. 

She looked scared at Karl, he held the sword in front of it, but made no move to hurt her. Slowly her eyes scanned Frost in shock. "Iris." He whispered, the name just out of reach of his memory.

"No way." She smiled widely, looking at Frost. Karl held out his arm, blocking Frost who hadn't noticed they were making their way towards the girl.

"Who are you and how'd you get here!" He held the sword towards her direction, she threw up her hands in defense. "I mean you no harm, I'm Iris Lotus my friend needs medical attention. Please." She begged; Karl dropped the sword approaching them. He gasped getting a good look at the male on the ground.

"Frost can you lead the way to L'manberg." They nodded. Karl turned to the girl. "Help me pick him up." She nodded and they both put his arms over their shoulders. Frost got a good look at him. He wore a weird pig mask that covered half his face, he had choppy pink hair matched with pale skin. He wore tatter royals clothes with a broken crown attached to his belt. 

The girl thanked Karl and Frost for taking them, but nobody spoke after that. Frost could feel the girl’s eyes piercing the back of their neck. 

When they arrived, Karl called for medical attention. Wilbur was the first to arrive and the most shocked at the two new people. It wasn't long until the man was getting medical attention from Niki and Fundy. Tommy and Wilbur were in the medbay, Frosts lack of knowledge was starting to kill them. Tubbo was going over the girl’s wounds, she kept looking to Frost, with looks of pity. It wasn't hard for them to piece together this was their sister, but why?

Tubbo finished and Frost walked over. "Why are you here?" It came out a bit more annoyed then they had planned. Her eyes widen. "You...You remember me?" She muttered in shock. Tubbo watched them closely before gasping.

"Your Frost's sister!" She looked shocked at the boy, her mouth basically hanging open. "You still have your memories?!" She whispers yelled. Frost shook their head.

"Ian told me about what happened before I got here, I just put the pieces together because you kept looking at me like you knew me." She nodded still in shock. "Why were you with Technoblade?" Tubbo questioned. She grimed.

"I assume you both know about the Queen?" Both nod. "She had learned about my communication to him, and about how he knew where I had hidden Frost. So, she took matters in her own hands, Techno's a great fighter but theres only so much a single person could take. He ended up at the palace, she used a truth potion on him." Tubbo and Frost processed, it before Frost's stomach dropped. 

"She's coming for me." Tubbo looked up in realization, she nodded sadly. "But we can get away again, I'm Iris, I got you away once. I can do it again! I promise" Frost looked at her hopeful, but then looked around. 

"She'll destroy everything, and everyone won't she? What's the point if she's just going to hurt everyone anyways." Frost barely noticed everyone else slowly arriving. "Frost she needs you, that's why she's coming for you. She wants you to be a ruler, our brother is too crazy to rule and I'm too rebellious, she wants you." They were bitter once everything seemed to be coming together. Dream and Wilbur planning on keeping truce, being friends with everyone on the SMP. Everything was going to be stripped away. 

"Tommy, Tubbo, and Karl. Can you go tell everyone else on the server, they can leave temporally or stay until Frost leaves." The three look to each other nodding and running off. Wilbur looked down at Iris. 

"What's your idea?" She looked down at her lap then faced everyone in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Iris get Frost off the server?
> 
> Or
> 
> Should Iris try to fight against the Queen in the server?

**Author's Note:**

> First Question-
> 
> Should the Main character be Non bionary and go by They/Them
> 
> Or
> 
> Should the main character be gender fluid/ Go by all pronouns She/They/Him
> 
> Which ever gets the most comments wins


End file.
